The Shadow Of The Wolf
by Depressed Cheeto
Summary: -BEING REMASTERED- Wolfwhisper sees an image of herself that isn't truly there. Never fitting into the clan; Reserved, quiet and suffering alone. When one day a handsome visitor steps from the shadows and aids her in her time of need. But what dark secrets are hidden behind his sweet and charming eyes? And what dangers loom beyond the borders of the clans...?
1. Prologue :REMASTERED!:

**Ayyyy I remastered it! So here's a little taste of what's to come and if you like my writing style!**

 **Prologue:**

Soft streaks of the newborn sun bathed the warriors den, it's resonating golden glow casting streaks on the tightly packed branches, the only indication of life being the low snores and gentle shuffles the warriors of ThunderClan made in their sleep.

Though, a certain silver bundle with a distinct uniquely marked pelt was slowly being woken due to the small consistent nagging she felt at the back of her head. A small burning sensation, the indication of being watched.

She slowly opened her deep sky blue eyes into slits, pretending to still be asleep. And after casting her undercover radar; Her eyes then took in the sight of her (Childhood?) friend Stormpelt looking down at her. a concerned expression drowning his distinct features.

His eyes casted mixed signals, and looking down profoundly he craned his head back, sucking in a deep breath. The curls on his cheeks bouncing back slightly as he closed his deep emerald eyes.

Eventually, he stood up and shifted among the sleeping forms, avoiding any tails or paws carelessly hanging over the owners nest. He shuffled quitely to the entrance, Her curious blue gaze not losing track of him until his dark grey tail gave a final wave and disappearing from view.

After shallow contemplating empty possibilities, She sighed and stretched her white paws, wondering what _that_ was all about. However she shrugged it off, like she did to most of her feelings.

 _I should probably join a hunting patrol, since I owe Quailspots that raven._

So taking in the last comfort of her warm insulated nest she took a hesitant step out of her safe space, the cold ground welcoming her graceful paw with the constact.

….

She emerged from the den head-down as usual, too ashamed of her complexion to give the misery to any cat who would be unlucky enough to gaze at her.

Or so she thought.

In-fact, it was quite the opposite. For this she-cat was widely known for being on of the most breathlessly stunning cats among the clans. The rich sky-blue eyes that adorned her face, let you sink in so deep, she might as well hypnotize you. With silky silver fur, most toms could only dream of rubbing their own pelt against in. She had a fluffy silver tail, streaked with blizzard white at the tip, matching her delicate snow-white tainted paws.

And yet, the most rare feature about her was her enchanting voice. It was so captivating, and equally as rare. So rare in fact; most cats believed she had lost the ability to speak. Her jaws would hardly ever part, much less to shower words.

And if you looked close enough, beneath her soft fur a skinny body is what you would find.

If you lifted up her face, misery is what would be glazed over those sleep-deprived eyes.

Now, don't think wrongly of her, for the wolf-patterned she-cat had lived through more than cats seasons older than her could ever come close to imagining.

And at such a young age.

But with mystery comes suspicion and rumors. Two things She didn't go day without experiencing.

She was generally avoided by her clan.

Due to her outside roots,

Or suspicion,

She herself believed she was an eye-sore.

No Tom had yet to decide to take that jump, to climb the tree and reach for the highest fruit, the one sheltered by the leaves of misery, encased by the branches of self-doubt.

Not a single Tom had chosen to pull through and fight to reach the beauty that lay through the suffering and sadness.

And no Tom ever would.

Or so _Wolfwhisper_ thought.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **AYYYY If you're here to re-read the Remastered prologue then Thank you!**

 **Is this one better or the old one? Tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me!**

 **I'll update and make the allegiances on this chapter in the future. (*cue procrastination creeping around the corner*)**

 **-Depressed Cheeto**


	2. Dead Heart :REMASTERED!:

_Just an average girl_

 _She always wore a smile_

 _She was cheerful and happy for a short while_

 _Now she's older things are getting colder_

 _Life's not what she thought,_

 _she wished someone had told her._

 _ **-Her last words**_ _(_ _Courtney Parker)_

Wolfwhisper silently padded through the camp, her paws heavy as sadness weighed her slumped shoulders down. She peeked up occasionally, making sure she was headed in the right direction, before casting her vision back to the ground again. Only to resume the cycle once more.

Upon reaching her goal through the dead black and white world, she now stood in front of the strict deputy, Stonefoot. Her mind sending her reeling back to how he had insisted that the Clan shouldn't take her in, all those seasons ago.

He looked down at her with cold stone-hard eyes, For a moment she mentally preparing herself for confrontation and taking a deep breath, Wolfwhisper made swift eye-contact, pointing her head towards the fresh-kill pile and then she directed her cutely-refined muzzle in the direction of the tunnel leading to the outside forest.

Stonefoot huffed once her gaze was locked back to the ground, her slight spurt of confidence being run down to ash.

"Go ahead. Better catch something good." followed by a curt nod from both parties.

~o0O0o~

Wolfwhisper silently padded through the tunnel. Silence. That was all she knew.

Upon emerging from the dimly lit tunnel, the blazing sun blinded her for a moment before her eyes got used to used to its intensity. She reflected on the fact that it wasn't that hot, but the sun was still brightly casting down it's light, as the blow of a refreshing breeze passed, occasionally ruffling her Wolf-like patterned pelt.

After taking it all in, she set a-foot silently walking through the forest aware of any sign of prey

The forest gleamed and sparkled in welcome, but Wolfwhisper didn't see any of it - she never did truly notice the beauty of the world after every trace of happiness from her life had been stripped away from her.

Later being followed by most of her personality.

Now all that remained was a mere shell, an empty hollow; only being filled by embers awaiting a spark to ignite the cat she once was.

After all, every cat was much more beautiful with a smile. But it had been so long since her features had been decorated in such a way. She had probably forgotten how to even pretend to seem joyfull.

She shook her head wildly, forcing her fleeing mind to remain on the task at paw. Sighing slightly the empty Silver form continued on in the forest, which through her eyes; matched her dead heart.

The heart that had long-since forgotten how to love.

~o0O0o~

A scent

A crouch

A pounce

A kill

The clean act of taking another living beings life, and claiming the vessel in which it's soul had been seated.

She pressed a paw on the crow, silently praying her thanks to StarClan for providing ThunderClan with a meal.

Though many would safely guess she had lost her faith, they would be deemed wrong. For believing in StarClan and her warrior ancestors was what would make the pain slightly less unbearable. To Believe they were happily hunting in the holy grounds of the heavens.

Watching over her.

She spat in disgust her bangs slightly bounced

 _Who would even look twice at a disappointment like me?_

She breathed out, tenderly placing the crow in her mouth, a single tear escaping her eye for the fallen bird.

The fallen life.

~o0O0o~

Same strategy that bore the same result. A newly added raven joined the crow, squirrel and two mice.

But at this point Wolfwhisper couldn't stand the guilt that slowly pressed against her heart. Sending her mind reeling back to an encased memory;

" _Good hunting means a healthy clan."_

 _Wolfpaw looked up at Vixentail, horror pulsing through her veins like a freezing stream, as the small apprentices eyes shook in shock, her silver fur sticking out in wild spikes._

 _There stood the dark ginger pelted She-cat that bore the title of Wolfpaw's mentor. A small rabbit hanging limply from her malicious jaws, it's limbs dangling as it hung over the ground, a mere tail length from the safety of its burrow._

 _It smelled of milk._

 _It was a mother._

 _Somewhere a litter of bunnies would slowly die of starvation,_

 _Somewhere their pitiful cries would ring in the burrow they called home._

 _The burrow which would become their grave._

" _Don't look so scared, we need to hunt to survive." Vixenails gentle mew flowed through the air, travelling to the ears which were tightly pinned against the apprentices down-cast head. She however, could barely make out the words spoken to her, almost as though she were submerged underwater._

 _Wolfpaw slowly forced herself into nodding trying to remember the pouncing cycle,_

 _And trying to forget the smears of blood the panicked rabbits hind-legs had painted on the flattened grass._

~o0O0o~

Wolfwhisper gasped once her pupils constricted, as she was brought back from the memory. A slow shiver crippled through her skinny malnourished body, as the traces of horror began to flee from her mind.

 _I've had enough flashbacks today... Why are they getting so much worse?_

The morning sky had long been painted to mid-day once Wolfwhisper came back. She sighed in relief for having caught the amount of pey she had, for it relieved some of the anger in Stonefoot's eyes. However guilt still dug its cold talons into her starving stomach from stealing the future of those animals.

She gazed around and was aware of the busy camp bustling about. Willowwhisker, Mudclaw, Stormpelt and Snowcloud were patching up the apprentices den since a shaft of cold air had opened recently. Once her tired eyes landed on Stormpelt, the cloud of sadness reigning over her head thinned slightly.

 _The newly named apprentice sat by herself, gaze locked to the ground. Remembering how she had barely even muttered the strength to say "I do" During the apprenticeship ceremony. Now she sat by herself as the other cats passed by sending her either, challenging, pitiful glances or ignoring her completely._

 _Wolfpaw vision remained fixed on the ground however, her gaze not wavering from it for even a single moment. Due to her seclusion, Wolfpaw saw the little things other cats paid no mind to, like the amount of lines which were sketched on the surface of a leaf, or how many bumps lined a certain cloud._

 _In this instance she became aware of a small smooth pebble that sat on the dusty ground which had been pressed down by generations, at one point this earth had been walked on by_ _the_ _Firestar himself, but that was many, many, many seasons ago. But his legend still ensued._

 _She inspected the pebble closely, jagged on one side and smooth on the other, with a light curve over its left region. But before she could take any more of the details in, the pebble was there one moment and then it wasn't, for it had been flung away by an excited paw._

" _Hey!" Spoke a cheerful voice._

 _Ignore it, they're probably talking to someone else_

" _You listening?" It asked again, it's high pitch being deepened slightly from confusion._

 _The cat he's talking to better respond quickly. Have they not heard him or something?_

" _Helloooo!" It spoke again followed by a soft 'bonk' on Wolfpaws head (anime style huehuehue). She squeaked in surprise and accidentally looked up, to meet the bright toothy smile of Stormpaw._

" _Ya deaf r' somethin?" He asked playfully._

 _Wolfpaw looked up in disbelief. Then scanned the perimeter around again to be 100% sure he was talking to her. He is? But why?_

" _All of the newly named apprentices are exploring the territory in a big patrol with the mentors, come on!"_

 _StarClan he has a squeaky voice._

~o0O0o~

She remembered the first time the joyful tom had approached her. And since then a friendship had bloomed. She was surprised of his amazing amount of patience, especially to the fact that she was a cat of very few words.

But out of all the cats in the clans he was the one who was there for her and she would always be thankful for that.

Oh, and his voice had deepened too. _(She had to admit it had become rather seducing too /)_

But she'd still tease him about all the squeakiness and voice cracks he had endured on the path to becoming a mature tom.

And as though he could feel her gaze, Stormpelt turned his head from the patching he was supposed to be attending to, and waved a paw smiling. Too bad he wasn't looking though, for once he let go of the ivy tendril he was placing, it sparked to life, smacking him right in the center of his face.

The cats helping to repair the den began to snicker and then shortly later burst out laughing.

He looked stunned for a moment, before pressing the tendril back down again, his ears squished to the side of his head as his face pretty much screamed embarrassment.

Not wanting to cause him more problems, she went to drop off the prey she had caught earlier.

Only to find her steps to be lighter.

And not being aware of the envious apple-green eyes that tracked her every move through slitted lashed(as in eyelashes) eyelids.

~o0O0o~

Sunset.

The evening sky was slowly being transformed to the thing Wolfhisper found the most beauty in. the way the blazing golden orb that brought life to the earth sank slowly, spilling warmth and transforming the sky into different colours - no, emotions. Each hue ranging from deep red to soft indigo.

 _It was definitely worth coming here, It's been awhile since I saw the sunset._

each and every aspect of the moment sank deeply into the Wolfwhispers heart.

The way the golden water softly whispered in her ears once it made contact with the warm sand. She relished the cool scent of the lake as it drifted by her nose. The way her paws would slightly sink into the sand.

Here she felt peace

She watched, mesmerized of the interaction between the sun-bathed environment. Her eyes glazed with wonder as her heart beat in awe.

This view would never cease to amaze her. And yet, it was also her last connection… to them.

She tried to swallow a lump which had newly been formed in her throat.

" _Don't do it...DON'T"_ She forced herself. However she just couldn't help it.

It began with a single glistening tear as it travelled down the length of her face, sliding down her cheek, once it reached her chin it parted its salty-self from it's place of origin as it flew down to the sand, darkening the flat surface with a single speck.

And then two brown circles decorated the sandy shore, followed by four, the dark blotch of sand at the foot of Wolfwhispers paws only grew in size as her agony bubbled over.

She cracked when she was here. The melting gold the sun casted forced her to.

She wailed loudly, louder than her voice was used to reaching. A pitch she wasn't accustomed to. She scrunched up her face miserably, her heart aching. " _WHY?!"_ she parted her jaws in a loud wail.

She dug her claws into the soft sand, as another shower of tears rolled down her face, spattering the soft sand below her.

Though soon, her throat ached as it cracked, too sore to continue, as her ribs vibrated, clashing against her pulsing heart.

Wolfwhisper was then overcome by whimpers. Her lungs ached as they screamed for air. And ever so slowly, she opened her Sky Blue eyes which reflected her deep sorrow, they burned from the cascade of tears they had unleashed. However she knew, they would always have more.

She breathed in deeply trying to calm herself, however her breaths would only come in quick and shallow gasps.

Though through the sickening sniffles that escaped her lips a low soft voice spoke:

"Why are you crying...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **So as you can tell, Wolfwhispers Depression is made more clear, since it is a an important detail that I found didn't come off cleary enough before. So I decided to evaluate on it, and deepen her emotions. An added detail is that she'll have nightmares and flashbacks to 'spice things up ;'**

 **Like the remastered chapter? Then tell me! Via review or PM!**

 **Don't forget to review, it lifts my low spirits~**

 **-Depressed Cheeto**


	3. A spark ignited :REMASTERED!:

_You fascinated me,_

 _Cloaked in Shadows and secrecy,_

 _The beauty of a broken angel._

 _ **-Warrior**_ _(_ _Beth Crowley)_

 **? POV:**

The midnight black loner pushed through the forest, ignoring the way the setting sun casted it's light over the trees, making the leaves dance over him in the canopy overhead. Instead he focused on not making any noise.

Keeping his paws in check, intently looking out for any landmarks he'd memorized and especially looking out for the scent of that….

colony was it called? of were the called fighters? Something along those lines.

He kept the sowl planted over his face as his uniquely patterned tail swished behind him. An exasperated sigh later and his paw was caught underneath a root.

 _Fantastic_

He grumbled unsheathing his claws in frustration. He tugged his paw back hard, ripping the root out with him with a splitting crack. He scoffed. Not being in the best of moods, the handsome tom was far way off of his past self.

Unsure if that was a good, or bad thing.

The shiver of memory that crept through his pelt made him stop for a moment as he clenched his teeth due to ts cold gasp.

However, his left ear pricked up, as it flung itself in the direction of whatever it had picked up. Interested and curious, Shadow temporarily hushed his bustling mind to make room for the investigation he would partake in.

 _A bird maybe? Nah it's not rough enough to be a birds call._

 _Leaves rustling? No you dumba*s leaves don't make that sound!_

 _It has to be a cat then._ He focused his hearing and deciphered the sound to be crying. _But why are they crying?_

 _Whatever. Ain't none of my business._

And yet, this force tugged at his pas and led him through the thick undergrowth in the direction of the sound. It pulled his legs forward without his consent. His heart pulsed rapidly as it pressed against his ribs.

When he reached a covering of bushes edging the shoreline.

A once his muzzle softly rustled the green leaves to let his curious eye investigate, was when his senses were drowned by beauty.

A lean figure was bathed by the gold from the setting sun, her wails echoing through the air as though a plea. A calling.

Her tears showered down like salt filled rain, spattering the sand bellows her, gifting it with a darker hue.

 _She's…. Beautiful_

 _Absolutely stunning_

Never before had he been dumbstruck,

caused to just stupidly stare.

the breath stolen from his lungs; driven to a far away place,

Not once had his brain been wiped clean of any trace of common sense

And before he knew it, once the splitting thunder that rocket his chest and ribs, once the emotion that choked and clogged his throat reached its most unbearable unbearable point was when

His mouth parted itself, and the words drifted from his open jaws into the drifting evening.

"Why are you crying…?"

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Wolfwhisper tensed as her heart dropped. Someone had seen her like this. However she couldn't recognize the voice. She quickly stood up, taking a defensive stance as she scanned the bushes which surrounded her from behind.

Her gaze then rested on a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes which gleamed in the cloaked shade of the bushes. She narrowed her Icy-blue stare whipping her tail across from side to side reflecting her menace.

 **? POV:**

With those words he'd caused her to turn, her pelt prickled in alarm as her tail whipped from side to side, a fast crackling sound splitting through the air from its momentum.

But instead of being intimidated, he was in awe. Aside from her droopy sleep-deprived gaze, she was truly a sight for sore eyes.

How could such a beautiful cat even be allowed to exist without tilting the environment around her? Or without throwing everything off balance?

And most importantly; what had caused an angel to shed tears?

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

All that responded her was a sigh before he bushes started to rustle. She braced herself for any sort of attack.

A Muscular Tom took a step out of the bushes , the setting sun gleamed off of his glossy pure-black pelt. Darker triangular markings were neatly strewn among his pelt this pattern she'd never seen before. Two long parallel triangles found underneath his eyes making them stand out even more.

He stood up to his full height, looking down at her smugly a curious sparkle in his gleaming golden eyes as well as a small amount of concern.

Those **eyes**

They were like nothing she'd ever seen before. Seemed like frankly, the sun had tight competition in intensity

But once Sky-blue met liquid-gold, a spark was ignited. Everything around them vanished and all that was there was each other.

Wolfwhisper was taken back by the emotion this handsome surprise had sparked, as she gaped in shock, her brain unable to respond due to being glued to his captivating eyes. She was entranced to them, like a bee during summer found anywhere near honey.

She felt like she… well she didn't know how to describe it. She felt as though she _knew_ him. Even though she'd never even seen this loner in her life.

"Are you alright?" the unknown tom asked taking another firm step forward. Of course, to no-one's surprise she didn't respond, just subconsciously tucked her tail in-between her legs.

Judging from his muscles (Which were very well built and she had to muster all her strength as to not stare), he knew how to fight and most definitely had the upper paw over the frail she-cat in any prospect of a battle.

His eyes widened as he shuffled back upon noticing her intimidated gesture as the concern widened in his gaze.

what was this emotion nagging at the back of her head? The feeling that tugged at her heart?

Her **soul**.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head with his paw. "Sorry for scaring you… but um… what's wrong?" He closed his eyes, in a sheepish smile.

Wolfwhisper just stood there like a mouse-brain still trying to figure out the feeling tugging at her heart.

After taking a hesitant step forward, the tom made slow progress towards her. He even crouched down slightly to seem smaller in size and less intimidating.

 _Why is he being so considerate?_

Soon he was sitting down beside her, his rich golden gaze filled to the brim with concern as he shuffled nervously, messily fumbling with the sand in-between his paws

And after a few slow heartbeats he cracked his mouth open slightly to speak, before closing it again unsure if he should start a conversation. He blinked repeatedly indecisive as to which course of action he should take. Before quickly succumbing to the thought of an introduction. "I -er um, my uh.. What is um-" he cleared his throat nervously "What's your n-name?"

 _Reeeal smooth_ Wolfwhisper scoffed in a half-hearted manner internally

After much struggling she finally managed to tear her eyes away from his penetrating golden gaze. Instead she focused her vision on the sand coating the ground, slightly aware of a shallow dip in front of her paws. Even though he didn't seem to be a threat, she was still sceptical for she did have large trust issues.

He roughly cleared his throat and looked across the soft lake, as the water lazily rolled itself over the sand, like a shining blanket.

Then quickly moving his head in her direction he put on the dorkiest smile and fumbled over his words once again "My names Som- er... Shadow"

Wolfwhisper giggled internally at his dorky introduction. Before she gazed up at him, her bloodshot eyes softening slightly. But it was brief, as intimidation tugged her face back to the rippling water.

Shadows ears perked before they drooped slightly. "S-sorry for intruding, I-I really shouldn't have bothered you…. J-just forget I was ever here." he quickly muttered his words being jumbling together from the rush of trying to leave.

Even though his heart suspiciously begged him to stay

He quickly stood up, causing small amounts of sand to shower from his pelt in a dense coating. He opened his jaws then quickly closed them again turning around to leave.

To vanish into the darkness of the bushes.

To vanish from her life.

And even though she'd just met him, her heart thundered in desperation of the thought of never seeing him again.

"m-my name is W-wolfwhisper!" She meowed quickly. In a volume loud for her, but almost inaudible to the ears of any other cat, or any animal for that matter.

He however, did hear her. Causing the midnight-black pelted tom to freeze in his tracks, a paw still lifted as it stood frozen mid-air.

"Don't go…." Her delicate words shattered from the nearly non-existent breeze. She herself was shocked from her boldness.

~o0O0o~

 _ **Later that night**_

They both stood in comfortable silence, he gazed over the silver water as it reflected the shimmering stars. As though a bucket of bright crystals had been emptied onto an indigo puddle. He sighed in contempt.

He hadn't felt as relaxed as this in a while.

But aside from his at-ease emotion, many others were set free inside the jumbling dark mess of his head.

He was confused of the predicament he found himself in,

concerned for the stunning she-cats well being,

relaxed from the calming breeze and overall jaw-dropping atmosphere the environment provided them,

excited for what was to come next,

and surprisingly tense. Even though it contradicted a few of his other jumbled feelings; he was tense from the nagging he felt at the back of his mind.

The nagging that made his long-forgotten heart to be lit by the flame of life once more. He didn't want to lose this feeling. He wanted to cherish it. And he found himself not able to face the thought of never seeing Wolfwhisper again. So mustering all his bravery he asked her softly;

"We should meet up like this again."

Wolfwhisper gaped at him as her throat clogged up. "But what about the Clan! They'll get suspicious and possibly catch me…. It's too much of a risk."

Shadow poderded the possibilities on that note. Determined of finding a way for their new-found friendship to work. An idea soon presented itself, and the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that it would indeed be successful.

"How about we see each other every second day."

Wolfwhisper opened her mouth to disagree before cutting herself off and going deep into thought. After a few heartstopping moments she looked up at him brightly nodding happily.

"Then every second day it is." As the words drifted from his lips he felt his heart flutter at the thought of seeing her so frequently.

~o0O0o~

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Once dawn softly broke through the clouds was when the silver she-cat softly snuck into camp, her belly fur lightly pressed against the ground as she tried to keep herself from being seen.

 _Just a few more fox-lengths_

He mind repeated, tension rippling through her as she made slow and silent progress towards the warriors den.

 _Just a little closer_

 _Aaaaand_ _ **there!**_

She purred successfully upon standing in front of the warriors den, catching herself mid-way once she realized her success had only been achieved mid-way. Then making the least amount of noise as possible she slowly scurried towards her nest located at the back end of the den, careful as to not step on any tails scattered about.

She sighed contentedly once she nestled herself into the soft moss of her nest, purring one last time as her mind gifted her with the memory of those golden eyes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 **No, this isn't love at first sight. Personally I feel like a relationship that is taken slow, as the feelings grow and grow until the characters realize them, leads to a more intimate and heartfelt relationship.**

 **So what was it that clicked in them both?**

 **Well boy oh boy have I got a DEEP plot for you! (can ye guess wut it is? (Insert Lenny face)**

 **Do you guys prefer the smooth first impression Shadow, or Dorky first impression Shadow?**

 **Lemme know!**

 **Don't forget to review it lifts my low spirits~**

 **-Depressed Cheeto**


	4. Dream :REMASTERED!:

_But life ain't what it seems,_

 _Oh, everything's a mess._

 _And all these sorrows I have seen, have led me to believe_

 _That everything's a mess._

 _But I wanna dream_

 _I wanna dream_

 _Leave me to dream._

 _ **-Dream**_ _(Imagine Dragons)_

 **Stormpelt POV:**

A muffled groan was all that responded once Stormpelt lifted a paw from his nest and lightly smacked the neighbouring nest. He cuffed the silver bundle again, and she remained slumped in her nest. Stormpelt sighed in exasperation flicking her again; slightly harder out of his loss of patience. She in-turn sassily flicked his maw with her tail.

Meaning she wanted him to leave.

Stormpelt heaved a heavy tired groan. "Fine then. I'll go on the patrol with you." He sighed murmuring "so lazy" under his breath as he slowly climbed out of the comfortable moss which formed hs nest.

He thought she hadn't caught his comment, but she sure had. So instead she lifted her face and slyly smirked. He couldn't help but notice her sunken eyes, as though she hadn't slept all night.

And yet, there was a surprising twinkle. A sparkle of life. A newfound emotion never before seen in those mesmerizing sky-blue orbs.

She finally shook her head and huffed grumpily. Then looking him straight in the face she gestured towards her paw (Meaning she was going to groom herself first).

The two friends had developed this sort of sign language. Mostly only Wolfwhisper would use it since Stormpelt would just talk to her, but it was able to let him understand what she wanted to say. It let him figure out her intentions.

Too bad he couldn't figure her heart out.

For the stormy gray pelted tom had developed strange feelings in his early apprenticeship once the mysterious and secretive she-cat had entered the clan. Quailspots(his best friend) Had insisted that he had developed a crush for the pretty silver cat.

It had felt like such a short time ago. Time had really flown since his apprenticeship. And yet, once they were named warriors his feelings only grew and grew with each passing day. He was just too shy to even leave a subtle remark, to hint his deep emotions. He didn't have the guts to do it.

So Quailspots always went out of her way to get him to finally make a move.

Like the raven for instance.

Quailspots devised another one of her plans. If it had played out correctly(which it hadn't) Stormpelt would've had a private hunting session with Wolfwhipser.

He got cold feet.

Which hadn't surprised Quailspots at all. She just chuckled and left to devise another genius plan to get him to win Wolfwhisper's heart.

Or at least, that's what she **told** him.

~o0O0o~

The patrol was made out of Quailspots, Creeksong, Featherflight, Wolfwhisper and Stormpelt.

Stormpelt being the only tom in the patrol, felt significantly awkward.

He and Quailspots were walking at the front, Creeksong and Featherflight were walking together behind them, their head close together as they ushered hushed words and occasionally giggled. probably gossiping about a nest they shared with yet another tom. Seriously, those two had no respect for themselves. They way the jumped from Tom to Tom and sld themselves. It disgusted him and the other toms that actually had standards.

Behind them (to no-one's surprise) Wolfwhisper walked by herself. But she didn't seem to possess any of her usual balance. Heck, she could barely place one paw in front of the other! However, he could also notice the dreamy look plastered on her face. In Fact he could almost…

Make out a smile.

Sure, it was barely a slight tugging at the edges of her lips but coming from Wolfwhisper that meant alot. A whole lot.

Curiosity stopped his paws s he kept his gaze intently locked on her.

 **Quailspots POV:**

Upon noticing Stormpelt suddenly stop, Quailspots stopped beside him as well; following his gaze to the silver she-cat which seemed to be falling asleep on her paws.

Being his best friend, she instantly knew what to do next.

"I'll go talk to her and see what's up."

"Why can't I just do it?"

"Please. You're clingy enough already. Plus, I'm a She-cat! I'm better at this type o' thing"

Stormpelt snorted knowing that her stubborn personality would prevent him from changing her mind. He sighed "Just don't push her limits. You know she's sensitive."

She beamed at him before slowing her pace, waiting for the Wolfwhisper to match her gait.

"So didn't sleep last night?" Quailspots began as she looked towards the wobbling she-cat.

Wolfwhisper nearly fell flat on her face from surprsie as one of her paws betrayed her and decided it's support wasn't required anymore. Though luckily, she caught herself just in time.

But Quailspots would have guessed she hit her head, because she _spoke_ without hesitation

"Oh no, I had a great night."

She may as well have guessed a mouse had spoken to her for her voice was barely audible.

But she had to execute yet another one of her plans. "Doesn't seem like it. Your fur is all matted and you're slipping on every root!" She snorted expecting to be answered by laughing.

But this was Wolfwhisper

She just bowed her head in shame, her self-consciousness evident in her tired eyes.

Panic mode activated.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!"

Quailspots was only met with silence.

~o0O0o~

Quialspots hadn't noticed it being caught up in her one-sided conversation, but the rest of the patrol had already marked the Windclan border and were heading back through the shore surrounding the lake. Something about featherflight wanting to see the sunset.

Neither of them had noticed as they just absently followed the patrol in an unbearably awkward silence

 _I have to crack the information out of this stubborn she-cat!_

Once the shore of the lake was becoming more visible, Quailspots just couldn't stand the silence for a heartbeat longer.

"Say, did you hear about the huge hare Stormpelt caught the other day?

That seemed to catch her attention.

For, her head shot to life as it flung upwards eyes bulging in surprise.

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

 _ **ohStarClanohStarClanohStarClanohStarClanohStarClanohStarClanohStarClan**_

 _THAT'S_ OUR _SCENT_

The tired she-cat screamed internally, unsure as to how to get out f the predicament she found herself in.

 _ **That's my scent, and SHADOWS SCENT**_

Her head buzzed as she desperately tried to come up with some sort of solution. Any type of solution!

The least terrible choice would be to lead the patrol somewhere else or convince them to take a different route.

Though a hidden part of her mind paused and seeked comfort in the fading scent of the black-pelted tom. She hummed happily as her thoughts drifted to those impressive eyes, that sleek pelt, Those rippling muscles~ She giggled at the last thought.

Before being snapped out of her dreamy trance due to Quailspots suspiciously scenting the air.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

Wolfwhisper sighed and came to the conclusion that to leave this problem she'd have to speak.

"S-s-smell w-what?" She stuttered nervously cursing herself for the lack of confidence in her measly little voice.

 **Quailspots POV:**

"I think I scent a rogue! We should tell the rest of the patrol and report this to Dewstar!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" Wolfwhisper gaped in exasperation. "Let me see!"

But surprisingly, she found the immediate source of the scent, without even being told the direction.

 _Huh. Peculiar… peculiar indeed._

What she did next took her by even more surprise. She started to stomp all over the already fading scent. That would replace the trail and leave hers there instead!

"No, I don't think there's anything here. You must be very hungry or something." Wolfwhisper chuckled nervously

Quailspots shook her head vigorously confusing sparking in her apple-green eyes.

"Y-yeah I guess…"

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Something holding you back?" Stormpelt's voice called back as he stood a few fox-lengths ahead.

"N-no It's nothing!" Quailspots quickly replied. "We'll be right there!"

She looked at Wolfwhisper for the fraction of a heartbeat to be just in time of seeing the silver she cat smack right into the trunk of a tree. She hissed and cursed at the bark underneath her breath before wobbling forward to catch up to the patrol.

 _What does Stormpelt even see in her?_

~o0O0o~

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Wolfwhisper lay in her soft nest, tightly curled in on herself to reach maximum warmth. She sighed contentedly as her senses began to dull, her mind fuzzing as she slowly drifted from reality and sank deeper and deeper into the realm of unconsciousness.

A land able to create any sort of fantasy. Either a deep desire, a feared scenario or simply remain quiet and allow the wielder of the land of magic to rest in a dreamless slumber.

And yet, some dreams weren't figments of imagination. Some dreams held deep secrets, long forgotten due to the chains of time. Scraped to mere ashes left to forever blow through the winds of long-forgotten memories. To never be uncovered again.

And yet, in these dreams the deepest meanings remained hidden. Concealing their existence from the minds of the present generation. Preferring to disappear completely. To vanish without a trace or even a mere thought.

And yet, some chose to escape this impendible death. Some memories decided to break free of their weighed chains and step into the light. The light of the few selected minds. Who had previously been their owners. Or connected to those cats who had lived through those memories.

The light Wolfwhisper found herself facing.

A warm sheen setting a light to the land whose hue downcasted even a mere glimpse from overpowering intensity. And yet, through blurry vision she made out a soft face. A warm smile. A sense of safety and familiarity her heart longed for and was mere paw-stretch from reaching.

But she couldn't take the leap.

It is said that history repeats itself. Painful really, of how **accurate** that saying is.

Thought too soon, the form vanished and she felt her soul long for the face she had barely even laid unclear eyes upon. The image she had just come in contact with.

Her mind however, was not left to wander. For before she could ponder any sort of reaction or thought; A chilling howl spilt through the calm. Is electrifying crackle tearing all comfort and safety. Wielding it into its intense grip and crumbling it until there was no more than shattered emotions. A remaining trail. An aftertaste which left her in a bittersweet embrace.

Soon following the crackle, the sky began to…. Bend?

It encased everything, curling down like a blanket. Its darkness chasing away any remaining light or warmth. Instead freezing the earth with the chilling clutches of remorse.

Wolfwhisper wailed defeat, hoping that if she pleaded loud enough the thundering in her head would fade, that the crumbling of the earth would subside, that only -if only she'd be able to come across the warm gaze that she hadn't even been gifted with a clear view of.

But instead, through the cold and through the sickening dark which drowned any mere thought of hope, the earth parted.

The grounds yowl rippling through the currents of darkness, the spasms that clenched the land raking through her bones and freezing her to the place she clung to. The unknown place she found herself in and desperately wanted to escape from.

Though it seemed chillingky familiar. Such an eerie sense she'd never come across before.

This sense of…. Familiarity. She couldn't seem to put her paw on.

And the earth gave a final cackle and split.

It's wide entrance ripping an open wound into the once still and calm ground.

A gateway to a fiery pit of doom.

Though as she fell and every thought washed away, being stolen by the heated air, leaving her alone with her now empty mind. Her throat dry from her earlier pleas of fear.

However after a long plunge through the heated crevice, expecting excruciating pain.

But once she entered peace and acceptance with her fate she found herself to be empty pawed from any form of harm.

Her lashed fluttered once, then twice as her eyes took in the sight of….

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Just….. Empty.

That was all.

She just… floated there. The only solid feeling she was left with as she drifted in the void; was that unmistakable undescribable longing wedged into her soul.

And she came to terms with it, as much as it ached her heart.

~o0O0o~

A breathless gasp echoed in the still den, as she was swiftly plunged headfirst in to the cold pool of reality.

Her head lumbered heavily as it sagged on her shivering shoulders.

 _It felt so-so…._ _Real_

She sunk back into the soft moss of her nest waiting for the cradle of life to gently scoop her up and swing her side to side in comfort. Holding behind their back the truth of her existence and leave her to face it. Wielding the weapon of the stormcloud which always hovered over her slumped form.

The weapon she came to face every morning.

Only it never arrived.

Almost as though it had been drowned from existence by the longing, familiarity and warmth that had nestled in her heart.

And for the first time as she slowly and gently lifted her face; as though afraid to satter

And once her eyes were bathed by the warm rays of sunlights that escaped through the slim crack in intertwined tendrils was when she saw colour once more.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N:**

 **Sooooooooooo wut u guys think o' the dream? I love reading(your non-existent ;_;) Theories of this story! So please submit 'em and lemme know what you guys think the dream means.**

 **Q: Who is favourite character introduced so far? And what do you guys think about Quailspots?**

 **Remember to review! I'm an author who relies on motivation by feedback, so u want more chapter then review more!**

 **I loaf u all~**

 **-Depressed cheeto**


	5. Among the flowers

"WolfWhisper" spoke a gentle voice. WolfWhisper opened her eyes as a gentle ray of sunlight danced on the small hill she had found herself on. She turned her head to try and find who was speaking to her. Why did it seem familiar… WolfWhisper gasped in surprise as she found her mother standing a tail-length in front of her. Tears of joy slowly fell down her cheeks. "Mom!" She purred running into her mother's open paws. Her mother then gently wrapped her tail around her lovingly. "I've missed you so much…" WolfWhisper gasped between sobs. "Me too…" Her mother purred kindly.

Her mother then looked down at her and murmured "Find your own happiness, find a place where you belong, let someone in…" Her gentle voice soon trailed away and her mother had vanished "NO! Please don't leave me again!" she wailed desperately. She then slumped down in defeat "Please…"

WolfWhisper woke to obnoxious squeaking coming from outside. as she poked her head out the entrance to the warriors den she found three kits playing in the sunshine. She couldn't help smiling at how much fun they were having. " _Fun…"_ Her mind had then taken her back to when she used to play with her sister and her grin soon faded to her usual poker-face.

"Now now MapleKit and MintKit, Don't tackle HazelKit like that." Meowed a gentle voice. WolfWhisker let her eyes trail from the kits and they landed on BirchTail and CedarFur. They were wrapped in each other's love and embrace as they watched over their kits with so much pride and joy it looked like they would burst. " _What a great family…"_ She thought " _Those kits don't know how lucky they are."_

However she couldn't forget about her patrol of the day so she followed Ice-Pelt, DawnBreeze and MudFoot out of the tunnel and into the forest as they went to mark the the WIndClan border. Casting one final glance at the joyfull family she was convinced she would never have.

WolfWhisper had stayed behind as the others went back to camp. She always went to look at the lake at sunset but this time, she had a sparkle of hope like a bird trapped in a cage. " _I'm guessing I'll see you here more often"_ Her mind repeated Shadow's words for what seemed like the thousandth time,and soon she found herself running full-pelt in the direction of the lake.

She burst out of the bushes as she welcomed the refreshing smell of the lake. But she was looking out for a specific scent which she couldn't seem to find. Her tail drooped and she sat down in the sand closing her eyes as she welcomed the breeze which was carried by the lake. Triying to seek out comfort in it's gentle caress.

She was trying to hide the disappointment she wasn't too sure of why she had. A single tear traveled down the length of her face. Every time she was near the lake her emotions would show. She just couldn't help it.


	6. Consolation

"Looking for me?" WolfWhisper jumped back from surprise. Se turned her head around trying to hide the fact that she had been crying again. She didn't want him to think she was a crybaby. "Y-you came." She stuttered clearly failing to hide her emotions which she usually did a pretty good job at doing with other cats. But with Shadow it was different.

As she looked,out across the lake her mind was brought back to how mich her mother loved the sunset and so her whole family would go to the lake and watch the gentle waves rise and fall until it the sky darkened and the stars emerged. Her an her sister would stand there in awe as their parents watched happily. The memory would always come back, fresh in her mind whenever she was near the lake at this time.

Shadow made his way beside her and curled his tail around her reassuringly. "What happe-" He was cut off by WolfWhisper burying her muzzle into his shoulder as she bursted and began to cry. He then patted her back with his tail to comfort her. "It'll be alright." he meowed in a soothing voice.

After a few minutes she pulled her head away as she tried to control her breathing. She looked down in embarrassment. " _WHY did I do that?!"_ She thought to herself. "S-sorry…" She murmured shyly her pelt beginning to warm up. "Hey, It's alright… I can tell you have quite the past…" Then silence. And as if to break the awkwardness he joked "My Shoulder is always available!" He purred making a goofy face.

Then WolfWisper did what she hadn't done in a long time… it started with a smile which grew into laughter. He laughed too and once it had eased up she looked into his golden eyes "You know… you're the first cat to make me laugh in a long time." she meowed. "Same for you" he purred back shifting his tail until it rested on her flank. She hadn't really paid attention to this detail until now. And now that she was aware of it her pelt began to burn up.

He seemed to take this as another opportunity to tease her. And instead of doing what a normal cat would do and move away. He pressed himself even closer to her! Her heart was beating so fast… but why? She couldn't understand the way Shadow made her feel.

"Find your own happiness, find a place where you belong, let someone in…" Her mind was brought back to the dream of her mother she had received earlier that day. She sighed placing her gaze back to the lake once more. Shadow looked out over the horizon aswell.


	7. Stuck in her mind

It had been around a moon. And every sunset WolfWhisper would sneak out of camp and meet up with the only cat she was comfortable with speaking to. In fact she couldn't get him out of her head. His smirk, His voice, his golden eyes… what was happening to her?

Over the course of that moon, they had started talking about their past. It was difficult for WolfWhisper to open up and talk about her family but she trusted Shadow completely so eventually, she let him into her story. He also had a pretty harsh past. He was abandoned as a kit and had to fend off for himself.

She wondered how having to fight for every heartbeat of your life - by yourself and still end up as cheerful and charming as shadow… or maybe he was only like that around her the same way she was different whenever she was near him.

She still felt this longing towards him this- this uncontrollable desire she couldn't explain- she couldn't understand. She felt even more empty whenever she wasn't near him. So she would sneak out of camp every day at sunset to see him, they spent a lot of time together.

But today was the day of the gathering. And WolfWhisper was chosen to go. As the stars began to emerge she wondered if shadow would be waiting for her and if he would miss her tonight. Soon the cats that would leave were in a group and they made their way through the tunnel and out through the dark, cloudy night.

…

As they traveled beside the lake through WindClans' territory and towards the island, Wolfwhisper padded beside Stormpelt, though her mind drifted back to a certain someone and what had happened when they opened up to each other beside the lake.

…

Wolfwhisper gazed across the smooth water as it reflected the mallow sky, bathing everything it touched in gold.

I'll never get over how beautiful this is…

She closed her eyes cherishing the way the wind would ruffle her silky silver fur, as her white paws shifted among the warm sand.

"Hey."

She turned her head softly while trying to hide her smile of his arrival.

"Hey yourself!" She purred happily

he smirked playfully and tackled her. Causing Wolfwhisper to squeak in surprise as they rolled on the shore before eventually coming to a halt.

Sky-blue met golden as they stared deeply into each other.

The moment ended as quickly as it had started when they looked at each others sand-filled pelts and both of them erupted into a fit of purrs and giggles.

Once they had successfully untangled themselves they sat beside each other and basked in the last remnants of sunlight.

"What was it like"

Wolfwhisper turned her head confused.

"Having a clan-born family" he sighed, looking at the ground.

Wolfwhisper stretched out a paw and lifted his face until she was staring directly at him.

She felt warmth seep through her paw at the touch, as his cheeks began shifting to a rosy pink.

She instantly released it looking away. Though soon she turned her head back in his direction.

"My family wasn't clan born" She murmured. Upon seeing his shocked look she continued as her voice began to crack at the mention of her kin.

"We were all loners. We'd hunt, sleep, and play in a forest. I had a mother, a father a-and a s-s-si-" her voice cracked pitifully as she shut her eyes in pain.

Shadow pressed his flank to hers comforting her and urging her gently to go on.

She swallowed before continuing.

"One day, when my mom was asleep and our dad went out to hunt, I-I wanted to go exploring. My sister didn't want to but I-I-I convinced her into coming."

Shadow nodded as she took a deep breath. "Everything was fine, when we smelled a strange scent. My sister -Moon- wanted to go back but I-I-I-" Wolfwhisper sighed as she tried to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat.

"I convinced her…"

After many hours following the scent… we found a den that reeked of it. I hopped inside but, she was wary. Soon two glowing eyes scorched into us and two f-f-oxes were there." She blinked back tears.

"We both ran out and yelled for help, but the foxes chased us… O-our mom and dad came... " She whispered. Sadow rested his tail on her flank. O-our dad was ripped i-in two-"

And that was when she snapped.

The memory fresh in her mind as she bawled on Shadow's shoulder. He murmured reassuring words into her ear, as he stroked her flank softly with his tail.

"You don't have to keep going" He murmured softly concern painting is features.

"N-n-no I want to tell you" She sighed.

Shadow's eyebrows scrunched together with worry, but he didn't stop her.

"Our mother was thrown against a tree… W-w-w-e WATCHED HER SLOWLY DIE UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING! II-I've never felt so useless" she bawled her vision fogging as her eyes stung from crying the image of her mother, the beautiful silver tabby with sweet amber eyes, to the slumped blood-stained hump of fur that lay beside the tree, blood trickling down her mouth nose, and ears, with her back split in the wrong direction.

"S-she told us to run, So we did." We ran for so long our paws were bleeding. Eventually we found a split rock and slept there huddled together to keep warm. But we didn't sleep. We cried so much, I'm surprised the rock didn't flood."

We would scavenge for food since we hadn't learned to hunt yet. We lost so much weight and our fur was unkempt. Our heads looked too large compared to the rest of us and we became very skinny.

But she was coping worse than me. She was so scrawny it looked like the wind would carry her away."

One day I found the remains of a squirrel that was surprisingly still fresh. We hadn't eaten anything that week so I couldn't wait to share it with her."

"B-but when I came back… S-s-s-sh-h-h-e-e-" Wolfwhisper unsheathed her claws as they dug into the sand, her back humped over as she cried again her eyes stinging.

"She was dead."

"I buried her and sat by her grave for days, through, rain, heat, and wind. Eventually, I strayed too far away and couldn't find my way back so I ran.

"I ran and ran and ran and ran until I collapsed beside the lake."

"Next thing I know I was in ThunderClan. They told me a patrol found me and brought me back. And now here we are." She sighed as her head repeated her past events over and over again."

"I-I-It's my fault they died…" she choked out, bowing her head in pain.

To her surprise, Shadow turned her around to face him and wrapped his paws around her ((Cat hug :3))

"It's not your fault!" He meowed in determination gazing directly at her.

" And if it counts… ||His cheeks began turning pink|| I'm so glad I met you." he meowed into her ear as he clutched her tighter.

Wolfwhisper blinked back tears as she tightened her grip on him as well

"Me too.. Me too" She sobbed.

. . . .

Author's note:

Hey! If you came back from Chapter 25 to read the updated flashback, THANKS I appreciate it!

*Cyber fist-bump*

I SEE YOU THERE, YES YOU! I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING


	8. The gathering

**WARNING: this chapter contains a mild harassment.**

On that very cloudy night, the moon was barely visible. But the journey to the island had gone well, they hadn't been bothered by WindClan at all, but once they had made it into the island WolfWhisper could sense a big tension in the air. This feeling instantly put her on high alert, as she stopped her the hairs along her spine from rising up.

She followed the rest of the cats from her clan to an open space in the clearing. She was unsure of where to sit and after awkwardly looking around, her eyes rested on a spot beside NightBlaze. He seemed to tell she was looking at him, so he smiled and patted the ground beside him with his paw, an action demonstrating an invitation for her to sit beside him.

She nodded curtly, but internally she was very grateful. WolfWhisper also couldn't help but notice ShadowClan casting them hostile glances. " _Strange…"_ She thought casting her glance back to the leaders which were about to begin.

The leader of RiverClan began standing tall on her branch. "All is well in RiverClan, the fish are plentiful and we are at peak condition." StreamStar finished before taking a slight step back and sitting down. Motioning The ShadowClan leader, PineStar to begin.

"Prey is running well. There was a badger incident but we took care of it quickly with our _more than capable warriors._ " WolfWhisper could easily identify the scorn in his voice anywhere "BUT" he spat "we have scented THUNDERCLAN in our territory."

DewStar Stood up in indignation "I assure you our warriors have not crossed the border" She stated firmly struggling to keep calm. "Very well. I will reason with you… but if we scent it in our borders again. You'll have to face some _consequences"_ Then both the leaders sat on their respective branches.

PineStar nodded grudgingly to DewStar. She then Stood and began to speak her clear voice filling the whole island. "Our prey is running very well, BirchTail has also given birth to a new healthy litter of kits, MapleKit, MintKit and HazelKit, they will grow to be _excellent warriors"_ She then sat down and looked at SwiftStar. He then stood quickly. "There has been an _exceptional_ amount of rabbits this GreenLeaf and the whole clan is doing great.

" _The leaders are especially competitive"_ WolfWhisper observed.

We have also named two new warriors, GrassPaw is now GrassTail and SkyPaw is now SkyFur. At the mention of their names the two newly named warriors sat up. GrassPaw was looking down in embarrassment whereas SkyFur was standing up rigid and proud.

Once the gathering was over RiverClan was the first to leave followed by ShadowClan whuch made sure to glare at them coldly before leaving. ThunderClan then made their way across the tree-bridge and onto the shore. WolfWhisper stayed behind she was trying to figure out the whole "ThunderClan scent found in ShadowClan ordeal."

Thoug soon she saw the Shape of a cat coming into view.

As the large Tom she didn't recognize padded up to WolfWhisper, he wore a mischievous grin. But not the playful mischievous... He seemed to have other intentions. Soon he was standing in front of her. "Are you fresh-kill?...cause you look _Delicious"_ A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. WolfWhisper gave him the iciest, coldest glare she possessed that usually got rid of toms like _This_ rather quickly. He took a step back slightly surprised. When the menacing glow in his eyes returned. Though it was more overpowering. "Feisty… just how i like 'em."

WolfWhisper didn't want to deal with this. She managed to avoid The Rogue and then continued on the trail back to ThunderClan territory. She set a brisk pace. Occasionally glancing back warily. She was trying to keep her composure and look strong but internally she was terrified.

She looked back again. In the darkness of the night, it was hard to make out his shape but wait.. That couldn't be right… why were there three looming shadows. WolfWhisper tried not to choke on the lump that had formed in her throat. There were THREE TOMS.

She started moving again. She could see their scorching glowing eyes. They seemed to be getting bored of slowly following and scaring her. WolfWhisper looked ahead again desperation beginning to build up in her chest. But when she looked back again… they weren't there.

She tried to force herself into believing they had left but she knew that wasn't the case. She glanced around wildly trying to figure out were they went. She then slowly started spotting them. Though she was backing up towards the lake without realizing it

" _1 pair of eyes to the left… Another pair to the right… The lake is behind me… and oh no… There's a final pair in front of me…...I'M SURROUNDED"_ WolfWhisper felt the overwhelming dread build up in her chest.


	9. Panic

**Disclaimer: This Chapter contains mild harassment**

PANIC

An overwhelming panic began to stir inside WolfWhisper. The dread was drowning her. She couldn't fight all _three of them… but she would rather die trying than give up._

She closed her eyes " _if I don't make it, I wish I could've said goodbye shadow…"_ Then her eyes flew open and she snarled viciously. Lunging suddenly at the nearest tom. She pounced on his back, and clamped her jaws tightly on the back of his neck, inflicting a very deep injury.

when a massive paw swing her off his back and shower of scarlet drops, erupted from the wound she had inflicted on him. On the impact she flew through the air and rolled on the sand, though She wasn't going to give up that easily.

She faked being unconscious and they let their guard down " _BIG mistake"_ she thought and when they got close enough she rolled underneath one of the, flipping his legs out from underneath him and giving him a vicious shove with her unsheathed hind legs. tripping him over, which soon caused him to crash into another brute.

She snarled at them menacingly baring her sharp fangs. When something hit the back of her head… she gasped as her vision blurred " _I forgot about the third one and left my head exposed"_

As her body fell numbly on the sand,she swiftly tried to get up, but a massive paw was pressing her head against the sand, she tried to wriggle free but then he unsheathed his claws and they slowly dug into her skull so slowly she was wailing in agony.

As WolfWhisper struggled to stay conscious,an unbearable amount of dread washed over her. She lifted her head as much as she could, she parted her jaws wide and yelled at the very top of her lungs, "SHADOWWWWW", her throat vibrating from the high frequency she wasn't accustomed to reaching.

"Shut her Up!" on of them snarled. "I thought this one didn't talk" the other retorted. WolfWhisper looked up at him in disgust and spat on his vicious face. He just rubbed the spit off with his paw as he chuckled "this should be fun…" WolfWhisper stifled a whimper as he lip quivered violently.


	10. Shadow's FURY

**Disclaimer: This Chapter contains violence and somewhat extreme bloodshed**

 **Shadow POV:**

As Shadow moved through the undergrowth silently, he remained at the outer rim of the lush forest which surrounded the lake scanning the edges to see if he could spot a flash of grey, or a whiff of her sweet scent, He had been waiting for WolfWhisper all evening and now he was beginning to worry.

He paced back and forth anxiety filling his every paw-step. He sensed something deep in his chest like a big ice-cold stone weighing him down. " _somethings wrong"_ he didn't know how, but he just knew.

When he was about to start looking, his ears pricked swiftly as the wind carried a desperate wail; SHADOWW!" He recognized that voice anywhere and by her tone she was in serious trouble, she sounded desperate… distraught. He didn't waste another heartbeat as He ran full pelt through the undergrowth, and when the occasional bramble scraped him and nagged at his pelt, he would just force himself to go faster. " _I'm coming WolfWhisper just.. HOLD ON!"_ he was filled by a new wave of determination to protect…. The she~cat that he loved.

Soon he burst through the bushes and the scene he found himself facing made his blood run cold. It infuriated him so much he felt the strength of a whole pack of dogs fill his every muscle. Complete and utter fury as scorching as the sun filled Shadow's eyes. He bared his fangs so much, they could've been a badger's teeth.

The three toms were pretty shocked and Shadow took this as an advantage. He lunged so swiftly at the one holding her down that the world around him became a spinning blur of darkness. All he was focused was INFLICTING UTTER AGONY TO THOSE WHO HAD HARMED HER in fact Shadow barely had time to think. His body just acted on its own, he was filled with such a blazing hatred that he wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing.

As the the 3rd Tom left their neck conveniently exposed Shadow lunged without a moment's hesitation.

He buried his razor-sharp fangs deep into his neck until they fastened around his throat, Shadow heard the Tom gasp in horror as he tried to free himself, and that only gave Shadow more strength.

Shadow pulled his head back, tearing his enemy's throat out with him, The eyes of the Tom were so white his pupils were barely visible. His every message from body language unveiled utter agony.

He collapsed on the ground, his throat sputtering a steady scarlet stream which tainted the sand that surrounded him. Almost as though he were laying on a carpet. His eyes remained fixed on the blank unknown.

 **WolfWhisper POV:**

WolfWhisper was filled with such an immeasurable amount of joy and relief she thought she would burst. However her eyes were slowly closing from blood loss due to the deep Claw-marks the Tom that was holding her down had inflicted on her head. She fought to remain conscious, but she lost the battle. The last thing she remembered was the infuriated haze Shadow had switched on as well as the intense hatred that glowed in his eyes.

 **Shadow POV:**

Once he had finished of the first Tom the other two stared in horror. Each backing up gradually. But oh-ho-ho they hadn't suffered enouhg yet. Shadow leaped so high he seemed to soar through the air. The Tom he was aiming for had assumed that Shadow would land on is back.

But shadow would never be that predictable. He slid underneath him, his paw raised and claws unsheathed tearing his flesh open as he passed. His lower side erupted in a wave off Crimson _**((and y'know his guts but I aint writing that! Gotta keep it T)).**_ The massive Tom flopped limply on the sand his body giving a massive jerk and violet Spasms crippled through his pelt he had severe internal bleeding causing him not only immense blood-loss but he was also drowning. in. his. own. blood.

when he lay there, pale and eerily still.

In his jerking and struggling he had lifted sand from the shore and it sprayed Shadow's unprotected eyes, he raised his paw to his face in an attempt to cover any more sand from making its way into any more inconvenient places.

When there was barely any more sand showering down he quickly removed his paw from his face only the see the small shape of the third Tom escape into the distance.

He couldn't let it leave. He was about to go after it when a small stream of warm crimson touched his paws bathing them in sticky blood. He quickly whipped his head around to see WolfWhisper laying nimbly on the shore, the wound on her head releasing a cascade of blood which tainted the sand that surrounded her transforming to such a dark shade of red he couldn't believe it came from only her.

The raging haze instantly left his eyes and he was soon overwhelmed in a wave of concern and worry.


	11. Rescuer

Shadow sped towards the bleeding WolfWhisper. As he gave an abrupt stop, some of the fur on top of his head flaked down and slightly covered his worried eyes. He blew it off wanting to get a clear view of WolfWhisper's situation.

He inspected her closely, as panic steadily began to build up in his chest. He nudged the side of her head gently, in an attempt of waking her up, but her head just shifted limply, the movement causing more blood to flow. Shadow tried to push down his overwhelming fear. "N-n-no.. I **can't lose her**! She's all I have left…" Shadow violently shook his head in an attempt of clearing it.

 _Alright think straight…. First get her out of the sand!_ Shadow felt more relieved now that he had a plan, but he was still worried sick, and the steady stream of crimson that oozed from her head didn't help either.

He gently slid her over his back and took slow and sturdy steps towards the surrounding trees. He gazed around frantically when he spotted a lush clump of grass, He would've made faster progress towards it, but he didn't want to harm her any further.

Once he reached the thick clump, he slowly lowered himself and carefully rolled her off of his back as gently as he could.

Once she was down he inspected her again. He had only laid her down for a few heartbeats and the grass surrounded her was already thickly tainted with a dark red hue. _This must be_ _ **bad**_ _!_ he thought desperately. He took a deep breath and began to think clearly. _From what she has told me clans have medecine cats right? I really don't want to do this but anything for her sake_

Shadow began to lick the wound on top of her head to get a better view of what was wrong. After many strong strokes he uncovered deep claw marks dug into her head. He felt a deep growl build up in his throat. _No Shadow control yourself_

he was brought back to reality by a soft whimper. Shadow quickly whipped his head around to see WolfWhisper bleakley open her pain-filled sky-blue eyes. _She seems to be in so much pain_ he thought in concern

"You're awake!" he yelped instantly getting closer to her. After he had cleaned the wound, it slowed down it's pace but thick Crimson drops still still trickled down the side of her head.

He watched as her distressed blue eyes flew open in alarm as memory washed over her. She looked around frantically. "They're gone." he soothed "I gave them what they deserved" he finished clenching his teeth as he tried to control the rage he felt for those **BLEEP**

She started to shiver as she let her shield fall down. Shadow pressed close to her instantly, to silently comfort her. She flinched and he tensed unsure if he had caused any damage. He gazed at her wound again, it wasn't looking any better. "Come on we have to get that checked out for you. In which direction is your camp?" he asked urgently.

"I-it's fine" she stuttered obviously trying to swallow her pain "I can go myself" she stood on shaking knees which instantly gave way, and she collapsed. Shadow had managed to break her fall, and he supported her with his sturdy shoulder. "I'll carry you there" he meowed sternly, his tone stopping any further disagreement.

Shadow hated seeing her like this. She was usually so brave and strong-willed and to see her this injured almost broke his heart. He lowered his haunches to symbolize for her to climb on top of him. Once she was securely placed on his back she pointed the right direction with a trembling paw. Shadow nodded and they were on their way.

As he moved through the undergrowth, Shadow did his best to not let her legs scrape against any bramble or thorns. He would instead brace his legs and take the hits. But he didn't care the only think going through his head was to get her to safety.

When shadow pushed past another bush, he saw a cat guarding a very well hidden tunnel ahead of him. He pushed through the remains of the the brambles which nagged at his paws.

When he stepped out, the guard seemed to have heard the racket and braced himself. But when his eyes travelled to WolfWhisper his eyes were instantly in full alarm. The dark grey tom's emerald green eyes were filled with surprise and concern. He seemed to be in so much shock that he didn't even question Shadow he just led the way through the tunnel.


	12. Rushed to camp

As Shadow made his way through the tight entrance his Stomach had already done an uncountable amount of flips. Shadow was careful as to not let any of the thorns or brambles touch WolfWhisper. Instead he took all the blows.

He pushed through thewards the exit which was dimly lit by the first soft streaks of the dawn sky. Some of the cats were already beginning to wake, and rather quickly gasps and shocked meows soon spread amongst the assembling cats. But Shadow ignored all of them. He just had one priority; To help WolfWhisper

Shadow blocked off all of the hushed murmuring and curious, sometimes hostile stares that spread whenever he passed. He was following the dark-stormy gray colored Tom that was showing him the way to the medecine den. By now, Shadow's pelt was drenched with WolfWhisper's warm, sticky scarlet blood. But he paid no mind to this, it just made him want to care for her even more.

As he pushed past the small curtain of litchen he was standing inside a small den. His nose was soon filled with the smells of bitter and sweet scented herbs whose aroma filled the entire den. A startled snow-white tom was staring at him curiously when his eyes landed on the bleeding WolfWhisper that was still on Shadow's back, his expression changed to a serious one and he cleared the path to a wide nest beside a small pool which was filled by the gentle gurgling of a small stream cracked in the wall.

The White tom pointed with his tail towards the nest. Shadow nodded, and as he lowered his haunches, WolfWhisper began to slide down his back, smearing more of her blood on his pelt. Shadow secured his tail around her hip to ensure that she didn't tumble. The grey Tom tensed when Shadow did this, and Shadow didn't like that one bit. _does he know her closely?_ Shadow eyes him suspiciously through slitted golden eyes.

When WolfWhisper was safely in the nest the White tom made his way beside her. he was inspecting her closely, trying to see if she had more damage other than her head. As the White tom scanned her, Shadow safely assumed he was the medicine cat.

The gray tom made his way towards WolfWhisper; "Is she going to be alright CloudLeaf?" Shadow kept an intent eye on him. StormPelt seemed to have TOO much of an interest in how she was. As a brilliant idea flashed into Shadow's mind he immediately took action. Shadow smugly padded closer to WolfWhisper's head and licked her head with long strong strokes of his tongue. He pretended to not acknowledge the grey toms existence but he was eyeing him closely without being noticed.

To confirm Shadow'd original suspicion the color drained from StormPelt's face and rolled his eyes quickly glancing away as he unsheathed and quickly sheathed his claws. This only fueled Shadow even more, as he continued the licking with slightly more passion. He was acutely aware of the anger radiating from him.

In his teasing Shadow remained aware as to not open the wound more than it was. He didn't want to worsen the situation. Soon CloudLeaf shuffled uncomfortably _Shoot! I forgot he was there._ Shadow remembered in alarm. CloudLeaf just stood there awkwardly and mumbled "I-er I have to check her head." Shadow stopped mid lick and nodded taking a step away to watch from a distance.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, no you are coming with me. StormPelt meowed with a smug grin.

"And why would I?"Shadow retorted hotly lashing his tail from side to side.

"Wow. You're more mouse-brained than I thought" he grinned before continuing "Let's see here a random loner walks into camp carrying a blood-soaked clan-member. No I don't _think_ the leader would like to interrogate them" He meowed sarcastically.

Shadow _definitely_ didn't like this cat.

Shadow casted another glance towards WolfWhisper and CloudLeaf. CloudLeaf nodded. _he'll take care of her until I come back._

"Fine I'll go." Shadow meowed sternly before standing up.

As he made his way to the exit he became aware of StormPelt following him closely. "I can see myself out thank you very much!" Shadow snapped

StormPelt was startled and he took a hasty step back. Shadow scoffed _Pathetic_


	13. A talk with DewStar

Shadow grumbled as he was led up a narrow ledge which spread into a small cliff. You could see a small den cut into the stone, and Shadow guessed it was the leaders den. "DewStar?" StormPelt asked patiently. "Come in StormPelt" called a voice from behind the cover of litchen.

Before padding in, StormPelt shot Shadow a piercing stare with cold green eyes. " _i dare you to misbehave"_ he seemed to say.

Shadow however didn't bat an eye. But he made a mental note that the leaders received a lot of respect from the rest of their clanmates. Shadow sighed as he stood in front of the curtain of plants. _Let's get this over with so I can see WolfWhisper again_

Shadow followed StormPelt into the small dimly lit den. Once they had made it inside Shadow found himself facing a small light-brown she~cat with darker brown-markings. Her eyes were inquisitive but didn't betray any anger. Shadow awkwardly dipped his head _This is what WolfWhisper said you do to leaders right?_ Once he lifted his chin he sat down infront of her.

"You're far more courteous than most other loners. How do you know about clan ways?" She spoke in a questioning tioning tone. "I- er um uh" Shadow cleared his throat _Pull yourself together idiot!_ "I simply assumed the leaders receive respect. Was I wrong to dip my head?" Shadow asked cooly.

DewStar raised an eyebrow but didn't insist. "First of all I don't believe that I have introduced myself yet. I am DewStar, Leader of ThunderClan. Who might you be?" _Her tone is filled with authority_ Shadow observed. "I am Shadow. I am a Loner but my backstory is not important now." Shadow noticed a spark of curiosity form in DewStar's eyes. Though it vanished quickly.

"Very well, let's get down to business, what happened with WolfWhisper?" _I can't let her know I've been meeting up with her each day, that could get her in trouble_ "I was simply strolling through the territory minding my own business when I heard a distraught wail from the lake. I rushed over and found _I can't let her know one of them escaped_ 2 rather large Toms and WolfWhisper.

One of them was pinning her down by the head with unsheathed claws, whereas the other was….going to fulfill his |Shadow cleared his throat| "Intentions."

Shadow continued as DewStar focused her pine-green eyes on him in interest "I would never let that happen to _any_ She~Cat, even if I didn't know her. I attacked them and got… carried away. I may have… ended them both." DewStars eyes widened in surprise. "You killed 2 large Rogue toms by yourself?!" "Like I said before I got carried away. When I walked back to WolfWhisper she was unconscious and loosing alot of blood. So I carried her, and wandered around for a bit before finding a scent trail that led to your camp. Now she's in the medicine den.

DewStar nodded intently seems like she had believed his story, it _was true_ just that Shadow had… modified it a bit. DewStar nodded in understanding taking a step out of her nest to sit in front of him, her tail curled neatly over her paws. "Well Shadow, what would I be able to offer you in return for your bravery?" Shadow tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _I'm doing this for you WolfWhisper_

Shadow stood up tall and locked his eyes with DewStar's "I would like to join ThunderClan" He stated firmly


	14. I have to see her!

Shadow heard StormPelt choke as he made his request. His focus was on DewStar however who was in deep thought. After what seemed like seasons she finally looked up and met Shadow's gaze. "After showing such acts of selflessness and bravery, I will give you a chance in joining ThunderClan." Shadow's gaze lit up and his tail shot straight up. "However, you must follow the warrior code and learn clan ways. If you break it you will be banished from the clan."

"You won't regret this!" Shadow smiled as he began trembling from joy trying to keep his cool. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an announcement to make to the rest of the clan.

StormPelts jaw hit the ground. In return Shadow smirked slyly before following DewStar out the den.

Once Shadow had made it out the den the sun was already awakening casting mild rays into the horizon. Once he stood beside DewStar on the high-ledge she signaled at him to go down with the now assembling crowd. Shadow did as he was told trying to bury the annoyance of being bossed around.

Once Shadow was underneath the high-ledge he craned his neck to look up at DewStar. She stood up from her sitting position and summoned the rest of her clanmates which hadn't gathered yet. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the HighLedge for a clan meeting!" her voice filled the whole clearing and soon cats began slipping from the corners of the camp and the clearing was soon filled with murmuring cats.

"Cats of ThunderClan" DewStar began. "I assume most of you know the state in which WolfWhisper was brought. Well the fact that she is still alive is thanks to this loner Shadow." She pointed towards him with an outstretched paw, and the back of Shadow's neck itched from all of the unwanted attention.

He caught StormPelt give him an icy glare as well as most of the other toms. Shadow was confused as to why, when he noticed most of the She~Cat were eyeing him with interest. Shadow just rolled his eyes. DewStar continued by telling how he had saved WolfWhisper, or at least how Shadow told her he had saved WolfWhisper.

Once DewStar was done sharing the story some of the Tom's glares vanished and were instead replaced with respect. But StormPelts remained unmoving. On the down-side most of the she~cats gazed intensified. "As a show of thanks for Shadow's bravery and selflessness, I asked him if he would like anything in return, And so Shadow has made a request of joining the clan." At the mention of this StormPelt clenched his teeth Seems like I've made a rival… and on my first day here!

Almost all the she~cats seemed to be overly pleased with the idea of him joining the clan. "Shadow has proven his bravery, so I believe he will become a useful asset to the clan over time. If anyone doesn't agree with the idea of him joining speak now." All the cats eyes turned on him. But Shadow just stood taller and more determined. He received various glares and untrusting stares but none dared complain to the leader. "Very well, it has been decided. And to confirm your entry to the clan you will receive you warrior suffix."

Shadow looked around uncertainty. What am I supposed to do?!

Shadow do you swear to follow the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "i do" He stated firmly

Then Shadow from this day forward you will be known as ShadowClaw. You have proven your bravery, and I trust you will do so again many more times in the future. I believe you will become a great asset to the clan." DewStar the signaled for him to walk up. Shadow-Claw did as he was shown.

And to his surprise she laid. Her. head. On top. Of his! She murmured quietly "You have to lick my shoulder as a sign of respect." Shadow tried to hide his surprised and followed what she had told him as he kept trying not to show his grudge I'll never get used to being bossed around.

He then took a step back and faced his new clan-mates, They started cheering an it was clear the She~cats were the loudest. Shadow cherished every drop of the attention. He scanned the cats when his gaze laid on StormPelt his mouth remained unmoving Just what I'd expect from that grouch.

Once the Ceremony was over, ShadowClaw was washed away by the wave of She~Cats that were offering to help him. When a large russet-furred muscular tom stepped them aside "Woah, Woah ladies you don't want to suffocate him now do ya'? I'm sure he'll figure things out."

After many sideways glanes the crowd had eventually left. "Well you sure dont grab the spotlight" the tom joked. "Name's CedarFur nice to meet ya ShadowClaw" ShadowClaw just awkawardly smiled "I- er umm thanks for that, y'know saving me and all, I may have a ctually drowned."

CedarFur just smiled no prob-" but he had been cut off by a mass of beige fur which pounced on him. "CedarFur! You promised to spend the day with me today! DawnBreeze is looking after the kits so we can finally have some alone time~" Once they had both gotten up from the ground was when the beige she~cat seemed to aknowledge ShadowClaw was there.

"Oh, hey you're the new Tom. ShadowClaw rght? I'm BirchTail, CedarFurs mate. It' a pleasure to meet you" "Umm nice to meet you too." Her eyes were a deep shade of blue like the depths of the lake themselves and her beige pelt shone in the morning light, her legs had markings which were as if she had dipped each leg in some sort of dark liquid to taint them like that.. She's really pretty but WolfWhisper is more my type he thought. ShadowClaw noticed CedarFur faking to pout from the loss of attention. ShadowClaw felt awkward to interrupt the two mates so he just slowly stepped aside to go see WolfWhisper. And maybe if she was conscious, he'd tell her the news.

As ShadowClaw made his way through the clearing towards the medicine den, He didn't know how he felt about his new name. He had mixed feelings, after all he was used to just being known as "Shadow" "ShadowClaw?" It would take him some time before he got used to it. As he neared the entrance, he took a deep breath.

Eventually he poked his head inside only to be greeted by a stressed out CLoudLeaf "Sorry ShadowClaw, she's still unconscious. You can come see her tomor-" CloudLeaf was interrupted by ShadowClaw slightly shoving him aside.

I have to see her!

ShadowClaw scrambled to the nest in which she was lying in. Her head was slightly patched with herbs but CloudLeaf clearly hadn't finished yet. She flinched occasionally.

What if her mind is replaying what happened over and over again? That must be terrible

ShadowClaw felt a small tap on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but you have to leave I'm not done with her treatment." ShadowClaw slouched down in defeat. "Alright… but I'm coming to see her tomorrow!"


	15. Comfort

**ShadowClaw POV:**

 _I hope she's conscious today, I really want to see her_

Once ShadowClaw began nearing to the entrance he heard someone crying his name.

 _WofWhisper!_

ShadowClaw took on a burst of speed as he exploded into the den. It seems like CloudLeaf had left and WolfWhisper had tears in her eyes. ShadowCLaw didn't hesitate, he shuffled into the nest beside her and she pushed her muzzle into his fluffy chest fur. "Shh, shh it's over now." he whispered soothingly

Now that she had regained full consciousness, she began to break down. ShadowClaw would have comforted her further by licking her head, but it was thickly bandaged with leaves and carefully placed herbs. So instead ShadowClaw just nuzzled her shoulder with his muzzle, as he wrapped himself around her in silent comfort. She was crying a lot. _That must have been_ _very_ _traumatizing._

 **WolfWhisper POV:**

The touch of Shadow's muzzle on her shoulder sent shivers of pleasure up her spine, and she was glad of the silent comfort he was giving her. Eventually the worst of her tears had stopped and she was just sniffling at this point. ShadowClaw looked up and met her tired blue eyes. He always comforted her. "Thanks Shadow." She murmured gratefully. ShadowClaw smiled. "It's ShadowClaw now; I joined ThunderClan!"

WolfWhispers eyes flew open in surprise as she smiled gleefully "I won't have to sneak out to see you anymore!" Once the words had escaped her mouth, she looked down in embarrassment as her pelt began to warm up _That could be taken out of context_ _very_ _easily._ Seems ShadowClaw hadn't noticed her mess up. _His smile is so cute… No! Snap out of it!_

Though his smile faded and his eyes were replaced with concern "How are you feeling?" WolfWhisper just slurred up her words "I-er umm i-uh uh ehmmm" "Hmm…" Shadow leaned forward to observe her more closely, and at this point WolfWhispers heart was beating 1000 times per second. He tilted his head sideways. "You're warming up… Oh no! Am I heating you up?!"

Those words just made her pelt prickle with heat. He scrambled out of the nest thinking that his body heat was the cause _well he kinda is but not in that way… why do I feel disappointed that he's leaving?_

"I'll go find CloudLeaf" he meowed quickly as he approached the Den''s exit. He then turned his head and looked back at her, WolfWhisper basked in his gaze as she was lost in his golden eyes. He then winked before padding out. This flustered WolfWhisper so much, she thought she'd faint again!

A few heartbeats later of WolfWhisper lost in her thoughts, CloudLeaf walked into the den. "So, ShadowClaw told me you were heating up." He meowed before taking a step towards her. He placed a paw on her forehead and analyzed her breathing before taking a step back. "You don't have a fever… I believe the heat was caused by something...different" at that note, CloudLeaf raised an eyebrow and his wise dark brown eyes were inquisitive with a hint of mischief. WolfWhisper just looked down in embarrassment. "I won't push you, but… you could do a better job at hiding it!" he joked. WolfWhisper just pouted silently, for being discovered, by the medicine cat no less!

"Here stay still and dip your head, I have to change the leaf bandage." WolfWhisper sighed as she dipped her head, as she was looking out towards the medicine den exit longingly


	16. Stuck in his mind

**WolfWhisper POV:**

After CloudLeaf had finished changing the leaf-bandage he had gone to soak moss in the small pool near the nest. WolfWhisper soon found her mind being filled with thoughts of Shadow~ wait, no ShadowClaw; It would take time for her to get used to his new name. WolfWhisper couldn't help picturing him in different scenarios and soon a deep purr had formed in her throat and she drooling without realizing it.

But CloudLeaf sure had. He stifled a chuckle before meowing. "Y'know, he forced his way through to see you yesterday." She snapped back from her trance and as she whipped her head around she flung a strand of drool onto her face. "EWWWWWWWWW" She squeaked quickly rubbing the drrok off of her face with her paw. Now CLoudLeaf couldn't stop himself from laughing. "You know I'll never understand She~Cats; if yo like him so much, why don't you tell him?" he asked before dipping yet another ball of moss neatly into the small pool.

In response WolfWhisper just sighed. CloudLeaf just looked at her worriedly "Since you are my patient, you know you can talk to me." She slowly turned her head toward him with a far away look in her sky-blue eyes. A few drops of blood were trickling down the side of her head, she hadn't seemed to notice.

Now CloudLeaf laid each moist ball of moss in a straight line before making his way towards the small crack in the stone. He emerged a moment later with a wad of cobwebs held on his paw. He stood in front of her and secured her wound.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

GrassWhisker, MudFoot, ShadowClaw and FeatherFlight; hunting patrol. Rumbled StoneFoot It was ShadowClaw's third day and he was already beginning to get used to the way the clan worked. As he made his way towards the rest of his hunting patrol, he casted a glance towards the medicine den. _No WolfWhisper_ he sighed in disappointment. Before following the rest of his clanmates out the tunnel. Once they had made it to the outside of the camp, ShadowClaw basked in the afternoon sunlight as it soaked through his pelt.

Soon the were deep in the undergrowth alert for the slightest sign of prey. However, ShadowClaw was being bothered by FeatherFlight… _**Again**_! ShadowClaw did his best avoiding and ignoring her, but she continued to bat her eyes at him and fawning near him. ShadowClaw just scoffed in annoyance. _All of these easy She~Cats in this clan! Oh help me StarClan._ Now that ShadowClaw had joined he was introduced to their warrior ancestors. ShadowClaw believed their religion since it made sense to him, as well as the fact that it explained some of the weird dreams he had in the past.

 _Dreams…_

ShadowClaw instantly began to blush at the memory of some of the dreams he's been having recently. FallingFeather had mistaken this for a sign that he had been flustered by her. Her eyes lit up and she raised an eyebrow. ShadowClaw just rolled his eyes _I have absolutely no interest in easy She~Cats! Take a hint!_

In his frustration ShadowClaw stepped on a dry branch. It's crackle split through the forest. _MOUSE DUNG!_

MudFoot shot ShadowClaw a dirty look. ShadowClaw caught up to him. since MudFoot was in charge, ShadowClaw would ask to hunt alone. ShadowClaw was still used to hunting alone; from his lifetime as a loner. Plus he wanted to get as far away from FeatherFlight as possible.

ShadowClaw picked up his pace until he was standing beside MudFoot. "Hey, MudFoot; can I go hunt by myself?" MudFoot looked at him and then shrugged. "Good luck with FeatherFlight by the way, she's really bothering you huh?" His statement seemed genuine. "Tell me about it!" ShadowClaw sighed. "I need some time to myself. I'll see you later." ShadowCLaw mewed before dashing off into the bushes.

As ShadowClaw trotted under the canopy of overhanging leaves, he instantly felt more at ease. Soon he caught a whiff of squirrel scent. He crouched down and scanned his surroundings. Until he spotted it, a pretty round one too. It was nibbling on a nut underneath a beech tree, and it hadn't seemed to notice him.

Knowing that if he approached it in the open his pelt color wouldn't do him any good. So talking to the nearby bushes, ShadowClaw slowly and silently inched towards it. When he was finally at pouncing distance, he made no hesitation, taking a quick leap and killing it with a neat bite to the throat before it could even squeak in surprise. _Ha! What a clean kill_

ShadowClaw buried his catch well beside a small bush before continuing on. Soon he was going in the direction of the lake without realizing it. He looked up at the sky, and it was streaked with dazzling shades of red and orange. _Sunset_. Seems he was still used to the times he would come and meet WolfWhisper here.

He padded closer until his paws drifted in the soft sand. He sat there and watched as the sun slowly sank. And the sky shifted into a dark blue, revealing millions of sparkling stars. He stood there looking up at them in awe. The stars always seemed to amaze ShadowClaw, at first he thought they were floating ice crystals. But now that he believed in StarClan; he knew they meant so much more.

ShadowClaw let his eyes travel the spot where WolfWhisper would have normally sat, with sparkling eyes, and ruffled fur from the Lake's breeze. But she wasn't here now. ShadowClaw sighed in frustration laying his head back. _Why can't I get her out of my head?!_

After a few more heartbeats, ShadowClaw stood up and pushed through the surrounding bushes as he went to retrieve his earlier caught squirrel. Once he had retrieved it, he made his way to the camp entrance and shuffled his way through.


	17. A visit to the Med den

**ShadowClaw POV:**

Once he had made it through the tunnel, ShadowClaw looked both ways to make sure FeatherFlight or any other she~cats weren't there. ShadowClaw sighed in relief. _The coast is clear!_

An idea flickered in his head. _Maybe WolfWhisper hasn't eaten anything yet. I'll get her something_. He smiled to myself. Once he reached the fresh-Kill pile he laid his squirrel down and after long inquisitive stares and analyzing every piece of prey, ShadowClaw settled on his own squirrel. He picked it up again and confidently padded in the direction of the medicine den.

ShadowClaw poked his head inside the den. He was soon greeted by CloudLeaf.

 **CloudLeaf POV:**

After CloudLeaf had finished re-stoking the borage leaves he had gathered earlier that evening, the rustling of the litchen indicated a cat had come in. _Let me guess? It's ShadowClaw_. And as he had assumed there stood the Dark-pelted tom, aswell as a chubby squirrel which was clamped tightly in his jaws. CloudLeaf couldn't help but chuckle knowing exactly why he was there.

I don't know if she's asleep yet, but I'll let you check on her. CloudLeaf couldn't ignore the sparkle in ShadowClaws eyes when he looked at her

 _They're so clueless it hurts_

CloudLeaf had to stop himself from spilling the beans, so to occupy himself he went to reorganize the herbs of the nearest storage cleft. Maybe he would be able to hear and maybe see what would happen

As CloudLeaf faked concentrating on his task he would constantly peek to see what was going on. As ShadowClaw approached her the confidence was slowly vanishing and he almost tripped on a loose pebble. "H-hey WolfWhisper I-I erm" ShadowClaw then cleared his throat "I didn't know if you had eaten yet so I brought you the squirrel I caught earlier." He puffed out his chest proudly as he pushed the squirrel towards her. CloudLeaf was trying his best to not "Aww" Out loud.

WolfWhisper looked up groggily "Thanks" She murmured before wincing from the pain in her head. "How are you feeling?" ShadowClaw asked urgently. CloudLeaf tried not to gasp out loud. _She's talking to him so_ _easily_ He inched closer to hear better. "I-I'm fine ShadowClaw" She was doing her best to hide the pain she was feeling. _That wound_ _is_ _pretty deep._

"ShadowClaw I-I really appreciate the squirrel but I-" She cut herself off with a long yawm. "I'll eat it tomorrow" She meowed kindly; doing her best as to not offend him. ShadowClaw just smiled in understanding.

"Goodnight ShadowClaw, you should go and get some rest in the warriors den"

"I will" ShadowClaw promised as WolfWhisper buried her face in the soft lining of her nest.

Soon she was fast asleep. ShadowClaw rested his head in the corner of the nest, as he watched her flank rise and fall. A loveSick expression filling his gaze as well as concern. CloudLeaf almost squealed.

 _How don't they realize it?!_

Since CloudLeaf wasn't paying attention, he accidentally dipped his leg in the small pool. _Mouse-Dung!_ CloudLeaf made his way to his nest so he could groom himself and hopefully get the water out of his long, white silky fur.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

As ShadowClaw gazed at WolfWhisper lovingly, he was captivated by the gentle rising and falling of her flank. _If only you knew how much I love you._ He sighed, carefully shifting his head to get a better angle and to be a bit more comfortable. Soon her rhythmic breathing had lulled him into sleep.

 **CloudLeaf POV:**

Once CloudLeaf had finally gotten the water out of his fur, he made his way back to the main section of the cave. "Hey, ShadowClaw, It's time for you to go and get some re-" He cut himself off as he faced probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen. There resting his head on the edge of the nest was ShadowClaw - Asleep. He had fallen asleep while watching her. CloudLeaf picked up the forgotten squirrel(iwi) and carried it to a more secure section of the den. _I'll give it to her tomorrow_

As CloudLeaf gazed at the two clueless lovers his mind were flooded with the memories of his long ago lover. Far far into his past. His smile faded as he dipped his head solemnly. With his tail trailing behind him CloudLeaf slowly walked back to his nest.

 **Authors Note:** Heya guys! I'm so surprised to see the amount of views this story has and I can't say how happy I am of all of your support! Feel free to give me friendly tips and critique on things you think I may be able to improve.

Now to the actual note. In this chapter you get a small glimpse of CloudLeafs past. As for why I chose CloudLeaf's POV for the medicine den scene, I just wanted a view from the outside of the main two. Anyways, I'll try to write longer chapters and I hope you guys have a great day!

 _Thanks again~_


	18. In the morning

**WolfWhisper POV:**

A warm ray of sunlight trickled it's way through the medicine den's entrance and danced on WolfWhisper's ruffled pelt. She murmured happily as she subconsciously basked in its warmth.

As WolfWhisper slowly fluttered her eyes, she began to take in her surroundings. _What? Oh right, the incident…_ As WolfWhisper slowly looked around a small tuft of hair flaked infront of her eyes. She would've pawed it away, but weight was stopping her paw from doing so

She curiously peered over, and her heart skipped a beat. _O MY STARCLAN_

WolfWhisper took a breath to calm herself realizing her pelt was gradually beginning to heat up.

There in an uncomfortable looking position, Lay the sleek black-pelted Tom. With a peaceful; almost at ease expression painted on his unbelievably handsome face. The gentle rays of sunlight added the perfect effect of lighting. And the biggest detail. His strong paw was reassuringly placed over hers. WolfWhisper's heart rate shot up all the way to StarClan at this overwhelming sight.

Her eyes were glued to his trong chest as it rose, and fell. A harmonic cycle WolfWhisper couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Though surprisingly, ShadowClaw scrunched up his face as a vicious snarl was beginning to form. WolfWhisper was taken aback by this and her first assumptions were that it was directed at her. When She realized he was still sleeping. _He must be dreaming something_ She thought. Desperate to confront him, WolfWhisper ignored the searing pain in her head and wriggled closer.

She slowly stroked his forehead gently as a form of reassurance. Almost instantly hi expression eased and a deep purr began spilling out from his throat. WolfWhisper smiled down warmly at him glad to have been able to do something even as small and insignificant as this.

ShadowClaw pressed his paw more firmly on WlfWhispers as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. He then blessed her with his unreal golden gaze which seemed to flow through her as she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into his eyes.

The same eyes that could be scorching with fury and blazing with hatred, able to intimidate anyone, were also the same eyes able to be filled with kindness. The golden gaze which held the power to melt WolfWhisper instantly.

But she would never let him know that.

She would never let him know that she felt like she glowed whenever she was near him

She would never let him know that he was her light

That he was her meaning

Se would ever let him know that he made her feel complete

But not fully complete

Because he wasn't hers

she didn't want to ruin what they already have

She didn't want to shatter again


	19. It grows within him

**ShadowClaw** **POV:**

ShadowClaw gazed at WolfWhisper curiously. She was flustered, but now she had a faraway look in troubled sky-blue eyes. He cocked his head without realizing it. And This just caused WolfWhisper to be flustered AGAIN. He scrunched up his face in exaggerated confusion. WolfWhisper giggled and pawed at him playfully. ShadowClaw grinned cheerfully.

 _She's back to the WolfWhisper I know_

 _I wonder what just happened…_

 _Meh must've been nothing_

ShadowClaw felt himself shine in the warm embrace of her gaze

"Your smile is beautiful you know." He murmured smoothly. Realizing too late that he hadn't filtered his thoughts, and the words had instead rolled off his tongue.

WolfWhisper was a bit surprised and he felt the heat of her pelt through her small, graceful paw, which seemed to vanish under his larger and stronger one.

CloudLeaf then waddled into the den with a load of strange-scented herbs gently yet firmly clamped in his jaws. "Be pfewufddy iff coawliff uf" His words were lost beneath the herbs. So he place them down and walked over. Seeing their over-laying paws, he fidgeted nervously. Unsure if he had interrupted something.

ShadowClaw's pelt began to burn at Cloudleafs clear assumption causing him to quickly stand up. Brushing his paw against WolfWhisper's quickly by accident.

 _So many assumptions can be easily made by this_ he thought

 _If only it were real…_

 _If only she could love me back…_

"So uh- ShadowClaw, StoneFoot has assigned you to a patrol." CloudLeaf meowed. ShadowClaw nodded in understanding. Hiding the fact that he was filled with hesitation at the thought of leaving WolfWhisper again. But he had to follow his new-found warrior responsibilities.

 **WolfWhisper POV:**

As WolfWhisper sadly watched ShadowClaw pad away she noticed how he glanced back warily as thought he was reluctant of leaving her again. Her insides fluttered as though a whole swarm of butterflies were dancing along to the speed of her racing heart.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

As ShadowClaw stepped out and into the clearing, he slowly padded to to what he hoped wasn't the border patrol he was assigned to. And to his utmost horror FeatherFlight was among the assembled cats.

ShadowClaw groaned as she shuffled over to him, forcing space between him and MudClaw.

As ShadowClaw tried his best to contain a now growing snarl, he caught MudClaw giving him a sympathetic look.

 _PFFT, You're lucky you're not in this mess!_

 **WolfWhisper POV:**

After a few minutes since ShadowClaw had left, WolfWhisper found herself in a state of immense boredom. At first she sheathed and unsheathed her claws, but that didn't satisfy her.

She just wanted to go outside.

She scanned her surroundings in an attempt to find something able to quench her thirst for entertainment.

However her search ended in failure and she just settled for nibblin the edges of the nest for a long period of time, Eventually the rim was completely shredded.

CloudLeaf soon noticed and irritation was evident in his posture. "Oh, Come on WolfWhisper!" He sighed "You're not a kit!" WolfWhisper groaned in clear irritation "I'm just so _BORED"_ Cloudeaf's eyes flew open at her sudden words. She looked down in embarrassment for meowing back.

After eventually overcoming his shock, and a long stare, CloudLeaf closed his dark brown eyes in defeat.

"I guess going out for a bit won't do yo too much haem." WolfWhisper's eyes sparkled and she squealed excitedly. " _But_ you can only go to the fresh-kill pile and back. Go get yourself something, and come **right** back." WolfWhisper nodded eagerly her tail swaying side to side in anticipation.

As she slowly stepped out of her nest, her legs were very unsteady. She took another paw-step and her legs began to wobble underneath her. CloudLeaf took a step to help her but she pushed him away, convinced to do it herself.

Breathing in shakily, she filled herself with determination. With a focused face she stumbled out of the nest.

 **CloudLeaf POV:**

CloudLeaf smiled at her proudly. "It's normal for you to feel unsteady on you paws after a few sunrises in that nest. Now go ahead and get something." CloudLeaf smiled.

As the last traces of her light grey pelt disappeared through the entrance, CoudLeaf let his eyes travel to the forgotten squirrel(iwi) that lay tucked away in the corner of the den.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

 _They'll find out soon_

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

After what seemed like an eternity of FeatherFllight's uncontrolable sqwabbling during the patrol, ShadowClaw was finally at the entrance to the camp which was quickly beginning to become familiar to him.

He waited impatiently as the cats making up the border patrol filed up to enter neatly. He just wanted to push through and run to the She~Cat he considered to be an angel. **(I** _ **KNOW**_ **, warrior cats have absolutely no clue what angels are, BUT IM SORRY IT'S TOO PERFECT)**

After what seemed like an eternity, ShadowClaw was in the clearing. It was around the middle of the day, but a few clouds were covering the sun, causing a small chill to seep through his pelt. He sniffed the air and sure enough, caught the first whiff of the promise of Leaf-fall which was approaching quickly.

Almost instantly ShadowClaw spotted WolfWhisper trudging unsteadily through the clearing. The fresh-kill pile locked in her sights. And of course ShadowClaw's first instinct was to go and lend her a sturdy shoulder to aid her in her _quest_.

When he almost halfway towards her, a gust of dark-gray fur sped past him. And in what seemed to be a blink of an eye, StormPelt was standing infront of WolfWhisper. ShadowClaw clenched his teeth.

He sensed it within him

He _**felt**_ it.

It was growing

It was becoming stronger

He felt his eyes begin to burn, his mind was clouding as well as his vision

The first symptoms

 _ **NO, not here and not now**_

ShadowClaw took ragged breaths, attempting to calm himself. Soon the burning sensation fled from his eyes, and he was able to think and see clearly again.

 **I can control it for a bit longer**

 **Author's note:**

HEY GUYS! I'm so pumped right now! When I went to check the amount of views on this story today, My eyes nearly _**POPPED!**_ I want to thank you guys _**SO MUCH**_ for all your support and encouragement you guys have been giving me. This story has grown much more than I ever thought and I couldn't be more thankful~

NOW TO THE ACTUAL NOTE

In this chapter we got a little peek at ShadowClaw's secret~

How much longer will he be able to keep it?...before it grows out of control….


	20. Sudden Feelings & misunderstandings

**WolfWhisper POV:**

WolfWhisper's head ached and her legs wobbled, having lost most of the balance they once held. However she wasn't going to give up on her _mission._ Her _quest_ to retrieve some fresh-kill. As she made rather clumsy progress towards the pile, She desperately wished for _Something_ to support her. And as though she had screamed a request; To her surprise the shape of a Tom which she soon recognized as StormPlet stood in front of her.

He was panting slightly so WolfWhisper reasonably assumed he had been running. As her eyes travelled down the length of his body she felt heat flush her face at the image of his bulging muscles. This most _DEFINITELY_ proved he had INDEED been running. With a large amount of struggle, she managed to tear away her eyes from his strong perfection.

 _WAIT, hold on WHAT?!_

 _Since WHEN have I seen StormPelt like this?!_

In WolfWhisper's confused, flustered state she had COMPLETELY forgotten he was even there.

 **StormPelt POV:**

As StormPelt gave WolfWhisper a friendly smile he was filled to the brim with utter satisfaction of beating that no-good show off; ShadowClaw to the prized She~Cat. And to his further delight, he safely guessed he had flustered her as well.

Due to their height-difference (Though not too far in age) StormPelt courteously dipped his head and smirked at her. In hopes to retrieve her from whichever land her pretty head wandered off to.

And StormPelt was successful in bringing her back. Her expression soon changed to confusion. Which after several seasons he had spent with her, he was able to decipher her intentions.

"I saw you stumbling and wondered if you'd need some help to reach the pile"

She took a moment to collect herself before responding to his request with a grateful smile.

 _SCORE_

 **WolfWhisper POV:**

As WolfWhisper gingerly pressed herself on his shoulder, she was making MUCH better progress towards her targeted location. But as she felt his muscles shift and his soft fur slightly brush against her, she though in confusion as to why her heart was drumming estatically.

She just couldn't understand why.

She'd known StormPelt ever since she had joined the clan. Among all the gossiping and rumors which spread like wildfire in her direction, he was the only one that had made her feel welcome. So why is it now that her closest friend (apart from ShadowClaw), made her heart thunder the way it was now so suddenly?

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

As ShadowClaw looked down towards the scene, he firmly clenched his teeth, as he sheathed and unsheathed his sharp claws in frustration.

 _That no good son of a-_

ShadowClaw's thought were sliced short as an unrecognizable figure launched themselves at him. He barely had time to react!

and before he knew it was tumbling down tha small dip in the camps structure tangled with WHO KNOWS WHO. Once the momentum had eased he stood up quickly.

Only to realize FEATHERFLIGHT was the one who had rocketed herself at him.

"WHAT was that for?!" he snarled.

FeatherFlight just looked up at him with innocent orange eyes, she beamed in his direction. Through his peripheral vision, he noticed WolfWhisper looking at him. FeatherFlight eagerly followed his eyes (to his despair). Only to smirk. And once again; before ShadowClaw had any time to react she _BURROWED. HER. MUZZLE. IN. THE. FLUFF. OF. HIS. CHEST. FUR!_

ShadowClaw's jaw dropped in horror, he didn't get the chance to pull away, which to his utter DREAD; she LICKED. HIS. CHEEK.

ShadowClaw Unsheathed his claws, which was enough to startle her, giving him the chance to tear himself away from her terrifying grasp.

As ShadowClaw quickly turned, he found himself facing WolfWhisper.

He was shocked to see hurt fill her expression as she looked at him in utter surprise and shock mixed with bewilderment. She miserably scrunched up her face and turned away, As ShadowClaw assumed was her attempt at covering up the fact that she was crying.

Before ShadowClaw had a chance to explain himself, WolfWhisper whipped around with unsteady paws, it seemed sadness fueled her speed. She pushed past the assembled crowd and flashed out camp in seconds. As the large group of cats refilled her escape point, All ShadowClaw could do was desperately call her name

 **Authors Note:**

Who else wants to smack FeatherFlight with a book?


	21. The calm before the storm

**OMG! Over 1000 views! I can't believe how many views this story has gotten and I'm so grateful for all of your support! I also have a shoutout for particular person, whose reviews make my day,**

 **DawnFlower! Thank you so much for all of our support! And to answer your question, I tend to update every two days but sometimes life gets in the way. \ ( ~ ) /**

 **Even if it doesn't seem like it, I read every single one of your reviews, but sadly almost all of you have the security settings not allowing DM's or replies ;-;**

 **Now to the story! I hope you guys like it ^^**

 **StormPelt POV:**

As StormPelt saw WolfWhisper tear up, he helplessly watched as she fled, unable to get to her due to the big crowd which had formed.

He felt his blood run cold as rage filled every single part of his being. StormPelt whipped around to see ShadowClaw just stand there, speechless. His eyes were locked on the spot in which she had made her escapade. StormPelt took this opportunity to bare his sharp-fangs as a vicious growl erupted from his throat. He then slowly began circling his target, which to his surprise, didn't even flinch.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

ShadowClaw closed his eyes miserably

 _I-I I made her cry…._

In the time that ShadowClaw had known WolfWhisper, he would HELP her when she cried and felt miserable, but actually CAUSING her tears opened a pit of guilt and anger he couldn't seem to close.

Then he heard Stormpelt growl at him.

He probably expected him to cower in fear, but oh-ho-ho-ho StormPelt had messed with the wrong cat… And he would regret it.

ShadoClaw smirked As he opened his eyes. Once they landed on him, he released his inner turmoil. Instead of controlling his breathing and calming himself down, he WELCOMED the raw strength that began to flow through his well built muscles.

He ENCOURAGED the stinging in his eyes as he knew his mind would begin to fog and the beast would be released….. The KILLING monster that was inside him, he would cast it upon his rival. His oh-so clueless rival

 **StormPelt POV:**

Stormpelt expected, no he was almost SURE that ShadowClaw as just a good-looking show off which would charm the ladies with his gleaming golden eyes but cower in fear at the slightest sign of battle, to BEG for mercy. StormPelt was almost sure that WolfWhisper was the one who had taken care of the wo toms few sunrises ago, and ShadowClaw was only bluffing.

But the confident crooked smirk which slowly crept on his face sent shivers of fear up StormPelt's spine. There was this intimidating aura which flowed from him. It made StormPelt want to flee… But he was already too deep into this. And he would make SURE that ShadowClaw would pay for making such an angel shed tears.

But he wasn't prepared for what would launch itself at him

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

ShadowCLaw could sense his fear he felt it flow through StromPelt's pelt in WAVES. His wild grin spread into a wide vile Cheshire smile before his eyes flew open.

He had unleashed…

The vicious killing machine

He couldn't go back now

He felt his mind drift from his grasp as his vision turned a blood red.

Confidence oozed from him as he slowly began to stride towards his opponent, they were both circling each other slowly…. Ever so slowly around, and around, and around. it was truly the calm before the storm.

And StormPelt was nowhere near ready for the killing cyclone which would be sent his way

 **Authore's note!**

Uh Oh….. Well StormPelt's screwed.

If you guys notice I made any spelling mistakes PLEASE tell me! When i write so fast I tend to mess up to not let my precious idea fly away, and I don't want these small mistakes to ruin the experience for you!

Well stay tuned and look forward to the action packed chapters soon to be posted!


	22. The murderous cyclone

_**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains bloodshed**_

 **StormPelt POV:**

Strompelt gulped in terror as they continued circling each other. Was he seeing things, or were ShadowClaw's eyes BLOOD RED, as well as the fact that his pupils were so constricted they seem to vanish among the two glowing red orbs. Not to mention the sinister smile on his darkened face.

 _What have I gotten myself into?!_ He thought in terror _What in the name of StarClan happened to him!_

As much as he felt like backing off, that would completely ruin his reputation! As Well as the fact that he would defend WolfWhispers honor, even if ShadowClaw hadn't intended to make her cry.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

ShadowClaw found himself in a state of unconsciousness. He was more or less spectating without clear vision or choice in what he did. His strength, speed, and knowledge of battle were multiplied incredibly. he clearly had the upper paw in strategy and skill.

Once ShadowClaw was sure that StormPelt wasn't expecting anything he craned his neck sideways for an affect and launched himself at his dumbfounded opponent. He had rocketed himself with such force that when they collided and ShadowClaw unseated claws, and sharp fangs met with StormPelt's flank, they slid from the momentum.

 **Stormpelt POV:**

The first attack had been launched.

The fight had begun.

 _May the cyclone be released_

StormPelt swallowed his fears and met his opponent head on after loosening the grip around his flank. Pain shot up the length of his leg, but he did his best to ignore it but it was most definitely there.

If it was possible, ShadowClaw's pupils constricted even further as his glowing red eyes widened. The sinister smile painted on his face was terrifying. But StormPelt wasn't going to let ShadowClaw catch him off guard again. He expertly executed his favourite move, which always worked with whoever he was facing.

However, as though time had frozen, ShadowClaw dodged with such speed and precision, StormPelt was dumbfounded.

In turn, ShadowClaw bent down and leaped into the air, landing squarely on his opponents back, StormPelt rolled to the side, squishing ShadowClaw in the process. they rolled on the dusty ground, as the ocasional grains of sand stung their eyes.

As they tussled violently, a ball of biting spitting fur, StormPelt caught ShadowClaw's blood red eyes, the murderous expression painted on his face… he was ENJOYING this! Eventually they fell apart from each other, StormPelt tried to catch his breath, But ShadowClaw was surprisingly Winded. StormPelt took the chance, thinking that SadowClaw was still distracted.

He rocketed himself in his direction. But at the last minute, ShadowClaw rolled on his back with an expert move, he outstretched his strong paw, with refined claws, which tore at Stormpelts flesh as he soared overhead. And not only that, ShadowClaw swiftly bit into his limb, followed by launching him at the surrounding ragged cliff, encasing the camp.

Searing pain spread through his whole body. And to add to his suffering he crashed head-first into the wall surrounding the camp. With foggy vision, StormPelt saw the horrified expressions on his clanmates faces. They were all frozen in place. Too shocked to stop what was enfolding from a mere battle, to what would probably be StormPelts last day.

 **ShadowClaw POV:**

ShadowClaw had initially been more than happy to release his frustration in a battle, but what was enfolding now was… gruesome. Sure they were both rivals, but he didn't want to KILL StormPelt. However the more he fought to control his actions, the deeper he sunk into his unconscious abyss. Soon SadowClaw found himself wondering;

I've let this form engulf me for much longer than the rare times it's occured… Will I ever be able to change back?!

Panic was quickly creeping up on ShadowClaw as he fought with….. Himself for control.

 **StormPelt POV:**

ShadowClaw showed no hesitation at fulfilling this perfect opportunity. The maniacal expression on his sinister face made Stormpelt choke in fear.

 _Will this be the end?_

ShadowClaw sprinted forward cornering Stompelt against the ragged cliff encising the camp. The walls wich had made him feel safe would be the place where he would take his last breath.

He was sure of it

Ut he would rather face is death with bravery than die a coward

With the last remnants of strength he had, StormPlet bit down onto ShadowClaw's exposed shoulder. However ShadowClaw just grabbed StormPlet's head and swung it back, tearing a chunk OF HIS OWN FLESH out with him!

 _Are my ears deceiving me?_

The reaction from the injury StormPelt had placed was returned by…. Snickering. He was LAUGHING. StormPelt's on pupils constricted when his eyes met the scarlet orbs with such a murderous intention He was taken aback.

But what ShadowClaw did next too him by surprise. He stabbed his claws into his leg and placed it onto a lump in the wall. StormPelt was confused at his intentions, but he knew that no matter what he was planning it wouldn't end well for him and he wasn't going to follow through with it.

He tried to struggle to loosen the grip, but the more he wiggled the deeper the refined claws would dig into his leg.

Once ShadowClaw had placed his outstretched front leg on the rough lump, He turned it in the other direction and as if his leg was a lever, he pushed down with all his strength.

StormPelt's screech of agoy filled the silent camp it rang in the ears of the cats in thunderClan. Their paws frozen to the ground, too scared to interfere.

StormPelt's head limply fell as his ears drooped down to cover his facial features. SadowClaw slowly raised his claws rom their deep location in StormPelt's now defected arm. He slowly turned his head to look at StotmPelt.

He didn't meet his gaze. His head just hung limply, his face darkened. ShadowClaw in turn Grinned and stabbed his claws into the top of his head to lift it. Blood ran from the wound and spilled into his distant dull green eyes. Blood slwoly oozed from his lips. He didn't even have the strength to fight back.

ShadowClaw swiftly retracted his crimson soaked paw to deal the killing blow.

With whatever consciousness StormPlet had left, He weakly lifted his head and met the insane face of the black pelted cat.

He chuckle hoarsely and closed his eyes

 _I'm sorry WolfWhisper_

 **Authors Note:**

I Don't know about you guys, but i feel really bad for both of the Toms. StormPelt just wanted to defend WolfWhispers honour whereas ShadowClaw isn't in control. My question is;

WHERE IS WOLFWHISPER IN ALL OF THIS?!

Don't feel shy to leave a review~

I loaf u all! ^-^


	23. Among the glistening crystals

**IM ALIVE SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **Alrighty guys, I'm sorry for my COMPLETE disappearance, i was just experiencing some writers block and things are a bit hectic in my life right now. As I was reading over my other chapters of this story (to try and find some inspiration) i recognized some mistakes. First off, the other characters don't get enough screen time and there isn't enough detail for my liking. I'll try to improve these in the future, as well as something a few of you have pointed out is that i write the MC's name as "WolfWhisper" instead of the correct term "Wolfwhisper" Thanks for pointing it out! I'll make sure to do it correctly in the future~**

 **make sure to Review it's my #1 source of inspiration!**

 **Ranting aside let's get to the long awaited chapter~**

 **. . .**

Wolfwhisper POV:

Wolfwhisper sped through the undergrowth, Tears swelling her eyes, as her chest tightened in despair.

 _Of course he likes someone else_

 _FeatherFligh beat me to him_

 _Why did I ever think I had a chance?_

 _A She~cat as worthless and miserable as me doesn't deserve him!_

As the blur of silver fur continued to speed through the forest, she was completely unaware of the growing storm claiming the sky. Wolfwhisper continued to blunder through the forest every possible twig, thorn or bramble was clinging to her pelt.

"OOF" in her desperate haze, One of her paws had been caught under a root, and she slammed face first into the ground. Plastering her features in dirt and mud.

But she smelled a tangier scent floating in the air. Followed by a stinging sensation that flourished in her nostrils as she flared in surprise. She regained her breath and slowly pressed her small paw to her nose, Which after lifting infront of her eyes, was indeed tainted by a small trickle of blood.

 _GREAT_

And as though StarClan was getting a good laugh out of her situation, a large round lump of water made itself at home on her head. Wolfwhisper jumped in surprise which in turn caused her head to fling upward slamming into the oak branch overhead.

 _ **ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS**_

She dizzily let herself melt into the ground as the clouds dropped their loads. Curling herself on the ground, not bothering to find shelter, She wrapped her muddy paws to her face and bawled. Her eyes stinging, her heart aching as the quickly growing storm enveloped her. She lifted her head and yowled in agony.

Or at least she thought she youled

But what escaped her mouth was much deeper

It tingled in her throat as it vibrated through the air

She choked in surprise as the constant shower of rain battered her soaked pelt, and the wind uncomfortably blew her fur in the wrong direction.

Though, out of nowhere, she felt no more pressure constantly drip, the wind vansihed and a hushed silence filled the air.

She warely creaked her stinging eyes open, but before she could even process the situation and squeal in shock, She gasped and tumbled back at the view she found herself facing.

She could see every drop of water floating in the air. Like a curtain of translucent crystals which shimmered in the weak light. The Droplets which would crash into the ground soon, to join the ground in a long cycle were standing still mid-air.

" **Greetings young one"**

A voice resonated through the air sending chills down her spine from the depth of its sound. She slowly turned to come face to face to a shimmering silver figure which sat in front of her gracefully, Her sapphire eyes shimmered and sparkled as her well groomed fur glistened.

This made Wolfwhisper self-conscious of the way she looked herself, with sodden fur and mud plastered to her face, as well as her blood-shot eyes. But she didn't have time to groom herself. And her curiosity soon outweighed her anxiety.

She parted her jaws to speak, but all that left her was a weak croak. She swiftly slammed her jaw shut in surprise only to find the strange cat to twitch its whiskers

 _What a great first impression._ Se thought bitterly.

" **Come now, i have much to show you and very little time"** The she~cats voice ran in her ears, and before she knew it, she found herself following the shimmering figure through the frozen still forest.

"Where are we going?" Wolfwhisper asked, with a non-intended rough edge to her voice.

" **I think you'll find out soon enough"** And to her surprise, The cat leaped gracefully on the rain drops scattered among the sky. Wolfwhisper felt her jaw drop in surprise as she looked up,

 _How can she even balance herself on those?!_

" **Come now, we don't have all day"** Her voice was reassuring, and swallowing her fears, Wolfwhisper scrunched her eyes and lifted a paw to one of the floating droplets. She expected it to soak through her pelt, but instead she had a firm grip on the small amount of water.

Peering slowly she found herself to be climbing gradually as she scaled from one shimmering crystal to the next.

She finally heaved herself high enough to stand beside the sparkling form of the strange silver cat. The cat smiled in approval and to Wolfwhispers surprise, suddenly dashed of, her paws easily finding hold on the small crystals scattered among the still sky.

In Wolfwhispers haze to keep up she found herself to be soaring over the small crystals as well. She paid no mind to were they were heading, her vision focused on only following her target.

Soon she stopped abruptly, causing Wolfwhisper to lose her balance, she stumbled slightly then regained her composure and licked her chest fur in embarrassment a couple of times.

" **Look down"** The silver cat meowed calmly

Wolfwhisper was confused but she did what she was told. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the scene which was enfolded in front of her. There frozen stood her clanmates, horrified expressions painted on each of their faces. She followed their somber gazes to find….

A dark pelted tom… no wait.. She strained her eyes, and made out shadow's unique markings… she let her eyes trail to find Stormplet pinned against the cliff surrounding the camp, bloody and battered and what happened to his leg…. She looked back to Shadowclaw and saw one of his paws was deeply stained crimson as it was lifted to deal the killing blow aimed at…. Stormpelt's head

She covered her horror stricken mouth at this unbelievable sight. She whipped her head around determined to drain the silver cat or answers "w-w-why w-w-would h-he" her voice was shaking as her paws trembled. She cleared her throat in determination. "Why would he have any reason to this!" she yelped.

The silver took a depp long somber breath. " **Let's take a closer look"** Wolfwhisper followed the silver cat as they stepped down from the translucent crystals. They then warded off to the side and crossed through the familiar tunnel.

The silver cat was taking her time whereas Wolfwhispers heart was beating quickly her head spinning, determined to make sense of all of this. And as though seasons had finally passed, they finally made it to the clearing. Wolfwhisper shuffled and pushed past all of her unmoving clanmates desperate to reach the two cats which meant the most to her.

Finally se stood beside them. The silver spirit not uttering a word as she stood beside her. Wolfwhisper swallowed and scanned them both. She stood between the two and peered at Stormpelt first. He was so so injured as many wounds had planted themselves deeply into his flesh. Blood oozed out everywhere as it encircled him, others splatters floated mid-air.

Wolfwhisper gagged when she found herself looking at his front leg. It was twisted at such an unnatural angle, and it looked oh-so painful.

Wolfwhispers eyes sting even further as hot tears began to build up. She looked back and found him not cowering in fear, or shifting in pain, but facing his death with bravery. She pulled out a shaky paw, and caressed his cheek as a hot stream trickled down the length of her face.

She then whipped around and came face to face to a cat she didn't recognize. The first detail she saw were… the eyes. She pictured Shadowclaws shimmering golden gaze, filled with kindness and compassion. Which captivated her without a second thought. But the two sinister red orbs she found herself facing, se had never seen before. His pupils were so constricted he seemed…. Insane

There was such a murderous intent painted on his face she was taken aback. Her mind pulling her back to the gentle smirk that would find itself on his face as the setting sun reflected itself through his calm eyes.

This was a different cat

This wasn't Shadowclaw

He COULDN'T be

There had to be an explanation for this! She blinked repeatedly to keep back her heavy eyelids as she scanned him further. And to her surprise there was a chunk of flesh missing from his shoulder. She gasped in shock at the size of it, and it sent chills down her spine to see him unfazed by this.

And once again she brought her trembling paw and pulled ball the spiky tuft of hair which was flaked over his face, caressing his cheek in slow soft motions.

But her memories once again took control. And pushed her back to the reason she had run away in the first place. She swiftly drew her paw back, regretful of doing so, though knowing that she had to.

She whipped around to face the slender silver figure all of her anger and frustration mixed with confusion spilling over her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM" Se screeched her elevated voice ringing through the eerily silent camp.

The silver figure dipped her head slowly " **If I tell you now, the balance will be tipped. All I can do is deliver my message."** She paused looking somber " **The road that lies ahead will be a hard one. We can only hope you can make it through."**

By now, Wolfwhisper didn't care that she was raising her voice she wanted ANSWERS she was DESPERATE for them!

"Who is WE?!" She yelled in indignation. The silver cat sighed again, but when she looked back up, her eyes were pools of white and her jaws parted slowly.

"As the Wolfs howl splits through the sky, shadows shall envelop all. The moon shall shift and the beast shall wake..." Her voice was beginning to fade, and Wolfwhisper knew her time would be up soon. She could barely hear the soft murmurs that escaped the vanishing cats mouth until all that was left was a shimmering cloud of mist, which in turn vanished too.

" _NO Wait!"_ She screeched pitifully

 _SHE DIDN'T FINISH THE MESSAGE_

as her own voice ran through her head the whole world became a spinning blur of dark colors that was lost through her spinning head. Her Legs stumbled and she lost her balance falling back to the ground.

. . . .

Wolfwhisper eyes flew open to the constant splashing of water as the heavy clouds dropped their loads on Wolfwhisper's head. Se gasped weakly and drew her paw to her head, her previous injury and all pain gone. Only the small dizzy spinnin from coming back…. Wait coming ba-

THE BATTLE

. . . .

Author's note:

Once again! I'm so sorry for just poofing out of nowhere but I REASSURE YOU ALL it won't happen again for the time being. I tried to add mor detail to it but welp I hope I improve in the future

 **I SEE YOU THERE YES I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING ):**


	24. The battle for control

**Shadowclaw POV:**  
every breath that escaped his lips he could see in front of him, though he felt no chill of deep leaf-bare. Shadowclaw looked down upon his ruffled muzzle painfully aware of the many long streaks of grey marked his once midnight black pelt.

I wonder how Lightningstrike and Wolfwhispers kits are doing

He laughed bitterly at the thought that would always return to his mind. Stormpelt didn't win her over and neither had he been lucky enough to reach her heart.

Shadowclaw sighed somberly once more though he forced his emotions to the bottom of his soul. "It's been so many seasons, yet I can still see her when she smiled beside the lake like though it were just yesterday…"

When she only looked at me

 **HUEHUEHUEHUEHEUEH I GAVE U A HEART ATTACK NOW DIDN'T I?! Soooooorry I just felt like trolling someone. I could see your face drop and hear your heart stop! But no, I wouldn't stoop that low and create such a time jump, there is still much more drama we must go over.**

 **Was this enough to earn me a review?**

 **WELP ANIMWAYS I may be getting an editor to keep me on track with my schedule and most importantly HELP ME WITH EDITING 'CAUSE I SUCK  
I swear it's almost like my brain ignores all the the mistakes in the texts. (just like how YOUR VERY OWN BRAIN ignored the second "the")  
If you read this far into the note then I congratulate you and make sure to include the phrase "Depressed Cheeto" in your review (To celebrate my new username)**

 **NOW TO THE STORY**

. . . .

Shadowclaw POV: (the real one)  
His paw stood elevated in the air, and everything slowed down. His mind was playing tricks on him, For he could see every flinch from his clanmates, every stifled whimper the left.

NO

He wailed desperately

Put your paw DOWN

But his body paid no mind to his attempts to prevent his paw from killing the blood-stained tom.

NO! Sadowclaw yowled in protests again, though it was in vain.

There was a surprising gust of wind that surrounding him whipping his fur in all directions until he was worried it would sweep him away!

His ears were filled with a deafening sound that made his head spin as he tried to gain his bearings.

Then it all stopped.

He found himself in a barely lit room which was enclosed completely. Cloaked in darkness and eerily quiet.

 _Where am I?_

His ears perked up swiftly as a low and menacing chuckle filled the air. It grew into a raspy cackle which Shadowclaw forced himself from flinching at. "W-who goes there?" Shadowclaw had intended on sounding menacing and intimidating, but he silently cursed himself from stuttering and using such a shaky voice.

"HelLo, SHaADoWcLaW" The voice rasped once again, as Shadowclaw as filled with foreboding. He traced the distorted sound until he let his eyes land on a corner at the edge of is conscious. A figure dispersed itself from its dark surrounding and stared at Shadowclaw with a wicked grin, which spread from one edge to the next of its unrecognizable shadowy form, filled with razor-sharp bloodstained teeth.

it'S BEeN AwHILE" It spoke again, it's voice ragged as it cracked and deepened constantly making it almost impossible to decipher.

Shadowclaw lifted his head boldly "WHO or what are you, and where am I?"

In response, the dark figure just smiled further, which seemed impossible for the length of its mouth already spread from one corner to the next

"oH, YOu DOnT ReCOgNIzE, mE?"

Shadowclaw swallowed heavily, unsure of who or what this demented presence was

The rest of it then morphed into a cat, a familiar Midnight black pelt with darker unique striped markings in the exact places and shapes Shadowclaw had himself.

Though when he inspected the strange presence, he spotted several differences between it and him. Shadowclaw made out the detail that one of its eyes was sewn shut, with a large scar that spread from its forehead down to its chin, traveling through the sewn eye. Though, the other one didn't seem to be affected by any type of wound to prevent it from opening.

But he soon decided he didn't want to find out about what lay behind that eyelid.

He was at a loss for words and just held his head high and hoped he wore a defiant mask.

The being let out a blood-curdling cackle, before turning back to face him.

i' **M** Y _O_ _ **U**_.

The disturbing being arched it's neck sideways as a sinister aura surrounded the creature.

And as though the weird copy of him had read his mind, (If it was even possible) It's vile grin spread further as its eyelid flew open.

Shadowclaw choked with was he found himself facing. When he…. Transformed his pupils would constrict and his eyes would change to a sinister scarlet color.

But these eyes were downright terrifying. Shadowclaw beast eyes were welcoming compared to the Insane crimson sphere which was so deep and full of hatred, vengeance and so many other dark emotions that swirled in their depths, not to mention the black smoke that radiated of off its insane eye in a flowing wave

Shadowclaw takes a step back in surprise but doesn't want to seem vulnerable. Instead, he recognized the desire to fight in the creatures sinister eye, and wasting no time, he took a defensive stance and slowly waved his tail, ready to defend himself.

He still didn't know how capable that copy was, and he wouldn't show how scared he was.

vErY OBsERvInG~

The copy purred in mock approval. Parting its jaws to reveal may, many, MANY rows of long pointed fangs, drenched in blood.

And Shadowclaw didn't want to know who's.

The dark pelted creature bent down tail straight out, ready to strike.

Shadowclaw braced himself for the fight which he wasn't so sure he would win.

But, right when his copy was about to pounce, a blinding light radiated the cornered room.

The creature shrieked in protest as it shielded itself and shrank back into the last bits of untouched darkness molding itself back into a hair-raising dark mass of unidentifiable matter before shrinking away

THIS ISN'T OVER! It called back

And an all too familiar headache raked itself over Shadowclaw followed by a deafening ringing which made his head pulse until he was back in his mindless abyss

Then, time resumed, and his head was spinning as his ears pulsed and rang as well as his stinging eyes all mixed in to make him miserable. However a sense of warmth blossomed from his cheek, it spread through him and filled seeped into every aching nook and cranny he felt. The wound on his shoulder which he just recognized wet numb and he was filled with determination to get back in control.

Though for what he didn't know. After coming back from his disturbing voyage, he wasn't sure as to WHY he was so determined to change back.

I'm so much stronger like this

Nothing can get to me

I'm INVINCIBLE

Shadowclaw shook his head to clear the thought which didn't make sense and he wasn't sure where they came from.

Whatever makes me so determined to get back in control MUST be serious if I've been out for so long.

Shadowclaw parted his jaws in a long shaky breath as he tried to calm himself. He still floated amongst the welcoming warmth he didn't know the root of.

And mentally closing his eyes he felt strength seep into him

Shadowclaw's eyes shifted from golden to scarlet repeatedly as flashing images filled his mind, he saw a blood-soaked pelt flash in front of him, but before he could identify it, his insane self-took control again.  
His eyes burned and he was yowling in agony of the pain that overtook him from changing so much.

And earsplitting shriek and he was in control for a few seconds.

His legs trembled and his jaw fell to the floor when he saw what seemed to be sStormpelt or at least he THOUGHT it was but the Tom's pelt was so drenched in blood and covered in wounds it was incredibly difficult to identify the cat.

Though after some analyzing he confirmed that it was indeed Stormpelt

I did that

Shadowclaws pupils began to dilate and constrict with mixed emotions

But what followed next took him by surprise for it had never happened before.

Only ONE of his eyes was overflowed by a burning rage the other just dilated with unmasked concern

"D-d-d-d-did I do that?"

He was in denial

As much as he despised the tom he knew that he didn't deserve it.

Shadowclaw felt sick to his stomach as dread overtook him

He no longer felt like his legs could hold him up as te violently shook underneath him

He backed away gradually, horror seeping through him as realization flooded his thoughts

I'M A MONSTER

. . . .

 **Author's note:**

 **SO MUCH HAPPENED. I feel bad for me nugget but it's only going to get worse from here  
*sigh* Welp stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

 **I SEE YOU THERE, YES I SEE YOU NOT REVIEWING ):**


	25. I Don't know what he is

**OMG I had no wifi for like five days! -_- Utter pain. As Well as writer's block.. AGAIN WHOOPE! But I think i'll be getting into the chapters that are more fun to write so I'll hopefully produce more… hehe**

 **WELL I updated Chapter 7, to have a flashback SO GO CHECK DAT OUT**

 **I also have a new DeviantArt where you can see some art of the character~ (PSST Check out "Two Sides" I'm so proud of it~)**

 **ALSO like the new Cover? I drew it myself (Obviously) I'll make a better one in the future but I'm pretty happy with this one for now. What do you guys think?**

 **. . . .**

 **Shadowclaw POV:**

In Shadowclaws' constant battle for control; he would take ragged steps forward and then push himself backwards, as his heartbeat and breathing multiplied.

He slumped down as another blaze of pain spread through him. Looking down at his crimson stained paw as his vision blurred from remorse.

Before he was forced once again to get to his paws and the struggling resumed.

 **Stormpelt POV:**

Stormpelt braced himself for the strike that never came. Instead his ears were filled with shrieks of pain and struggle

 _Oh my StarClan,_ _What is wrong with him?!_

Though he couldn't get a visual from the blood dripping over his vision, not to mention how he was barely managing to stay conscious.

He caught a small whiff of the promise of rain in the air before he blacked out completely

 **Shaowclaw POV:**

Shadowclaw grunted and heaved himself t go back, his legs trembling as his pupils would shift shape before you could even see them clearly, he jerked back and forth,

protesting as to what his body wanted him to do.

" **SHADOWCLAW!"**

A desperate yowl came from the entrance to the camp, the voice belonging to none other than Wolfwhisper herself.

 _NO I don't want to hurt you! GO BACK_

But she lunged at him, pinning Shadowclaw to the ground.

 _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO_

"Shadowclaw!" Her voice was rough and he was reminded that she had been crying

 _NO. Don't show weakness to him!_

Shadowclaw dug his claws into the ground as another burning spasm raked itself over his body. His eyes shifting once more, tainting his vision in scarlet.

Shadowclaw slowly raised his unsheathed paw and lifted it until it hovered behind her head, ready to strike and make an easy kill

 _ **NO! NOT HER**_

He begged himself but his body paid no mind.

"Come back" She murmured his eyes swelling up. As her voice rose "COME BACK"

Shadowclaw gasped in surprise as he let his paw drop.

Wolfwhispers' tears spilled over her face, splattering his blood stained pelt.

 _I almost killed her…_

 _ **I ALMOST KILLED HER**_

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Seeing him frozen was one thing,

But seeing the black pelted tom with sinister scarlet orbs shift back and forth struggling with himself was another.

. . . .

She stood over him, as her heart broke, her love outweighed her terror as she stared into the endless depth of his murderous eyes.

She felt her body quiver with pleading as she looked down at him.

"Please come back" She gasped as she pounded her paw against the ground.

When she looked back at him, she saw something new

Shadowclaw bit his bottom lip as his eyes clouded in pain, regret remorse and sadness with so many other unidentifiable emotions that swirled in his golden eyes.

Before they shifted and he seemed to make his mind with a decision. He roughly lifted her off of him and stepped away before looking back

Once he gazed back at her; Wolfwhisper was shocked to find that for the first time,

his eyes were dull.

.

.

.

.

The promise of rain strengthened in the the air until you could almost choke on the humidity.

Though somehow it smelled different. The storm clouds had now drifted deeper and had claimed the camp, as the droplets shimmered with an unnatural light and came crashing down.

All of her clanmates were staring at the whole scene when it played out, but once the silver water landed on them they would blank out before looking around in confusion.

Soon the clearing erupted into shocked gasps when they saw Stormpet still pinned against the wall

"What happened!" Some of them gasped in disbelief

"Don't look!" A queen snapped at her kit, laying her tail over its eyes to shield it from the bloodshed.

" **Tell them and accident occurred"**

Wolfwhisper jumped back from the voice and looked around to see if anyone else had heard it, but they were all intent on Stormpelt.

Or atleast all but Shadowclaw.

He stood there, back facing towards her as he gazed out blankly

" **Make something up"** The voice spoke again

 _Like what? Wolfwhisper snorted internally_

 _Oh Shadowclaw -My huge crush- Just magically became a kiling machine, and obliterated Stormpelt!_ Wolfwhisper scorned sarcastically

Even though she couldn't see her, Wolfwhisper could almost feel the silver cat roll her eyes

" **See that boulder over there?"**

Wolfwhisper gazed at the jagged boulder which had been dislodged from the upper rim of the camp during a storm a few moons ago.

 _What about it?_

" **Tell them it fell on Stormpelt, and Shadowclaw helped him pull it off, and that's how they got their wounds"**

When Wolfwhisper gazed around at her clanmates, a sudden realization struck her

 _Wait why haven't I lost my memories too?_

" **That's not important. rightnow, you have to convince them! Quikly they're getting suspicious"**

Wolfwhisper swallowed her uncertainty and guilt as she spoke up and delivered the false message.

She thought she saw Shadowclaw gaze at her, but it if he did, it was so swift she was sure she had imagined it.

. . . .

Once she had finished explaining, Cloudleaf had pushed past everyone and carried Stormpelt to his den with the help of Morningflower and Raspberrytail. Wolfwhisper eagerly followed them anxiety filling her towards her friend.

She gazed back to confirm that Shadowclaw was following to get checked too. The wound on his shoulder was rather large.

Wolfwhisper clenched her teeth when she looked behind her.

Cherrymist, Embershine, Silverfrost, Ravenwing and of course Featherflight were all crowding around the black-pelted tom. Their eyes shining as though they were ooking at a cat from StarClan

They have no idea what he is

 **I** have no idea of what he is

Wolfwhisper let her eyes trail from all the She-cats to Shadowclaw

And an expression she had never seen him wear was painted on is face. He was just absently following. his mind someplace else as his eyes lost their mischievous shimmer

Instead, they were blank and filled with pain

The urge to just embrace and comfort him crashed over her like a wave, but all she could do was keep walking.

 _I hope he's okay_

 **. . . .**

 **My poor nugget T_T But things will only escalate from here so stay tuned and remember to review!**

 **I loaf you all ^^**

 **(Don't forget to check out the flashback included in Chapter 7!)**


	26. It didn't mean ANYTHING

**HEYYYYYYYYYYY I'm BACK**

 **I will be taking a few OC's (right now only ThunderClan, but i'll be using other clan ocs in the near future), So comment them on THIS CHAPTER to get a chance of seeing them in a new chapter!**

 **Include the eye color, appearance (pelt, markings, etc.) and short summary of their personality.**

 **Rest assured I will credit you**

 **I'll be posting the winners in three days with chapter 26**

 **Good luck!**

 **. . . .**

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

It had been three sunrises since the vicious fight all of her clanmates had forgotten about.

And for three sunrises she would check on Shadowclaw and Stormpelt in the medicine den.

But sometimes when she walked in, Cloudleaf would check her head, looking for as much as a scar of the wound she used to have.

In Fact Cloudleaf was still shocked as to how the wound on her head had healed completely. Though she wasn't sure herself.

However what concerned her the most was whenever she entered the medicine den, Shadowclaw would turn his shoulder towards her and pretend to be asleep.

But Stormplet was still unconscious. Cloudleaf said he was making better progress so that raised her hopes slightly, but she was still heavily concerned for hr friend.

But, as much as guilt as it caused her, she had to admit that she was equally, if not concerned for shadowclaw.

His recent behaviour was strange, and she found herself desperately missing the black peted tom that would look over the sunset with her.

She brought her mind back to earth as she pushed the bracken aside with her white muzzle, stepping into the scent-filled den.

 **Shadowclaw POV:**

There it was

The rustling of bracken. He was able to identify it was Wolfwhisper by becoming familiar to the low swish the plant would produce from her lightly pushing it aside with her cute muzzle or graceful paws.

She used her muzzle this time.

Those were the small details he always noticed

But he scented her in advanced, and flipped over before she came in.

"Hey, I know you're awake" She murmured softly in his direction.

 _Did se forget too?_

 _Probably._

 _If not, she would be running away in fear_

To his surprise, he felt a small amount of pressure latch onto his turned his head in surprise and identified the pressure to be Wolfwhipsers graceful paw.

Her graceful paw began softly tracing up his spine until it had scaled its way up to the soft fur on the back of his neck. It sent crackles of electricity through him and he had the sudden urge to return the favor somehow.

But stopped himself.

He remembered the silky fur had rubbed against his pad a few sunrises ago.

He slowly turned his head towards her, and Sky-blue met Golden.

But when his eyes met hers, he lowered his face instantly.

Paranoid of changing into the savage monster he was

 _I have to protect her_

 _From ….me_

 **Wolfwhisper POV**

Wolfwhisper was unsure as to how that confidence had made its way to her paw.

" **Hmmm for an eclipse member his behaviour is peculiar…"**

 _For a What? What in the name of Starclan is an eclipse?_

" **Forget I said anything"** The voice responded quickly, in an attempt cover up her previous words.

" **Say, I never told you my name now did I?"** Wolfwhisper searched her memory to try and find any sort of name to be placed with the silver cat.

 _No, no you haven't_

" **Good"** It purred back with a mischievous hint in her voice.

 _Hey that's not fair!_ She squeaked internally

 **The she-cat sighed "when the time comes, I'll tell you. for now however, observe So- ER Sadowclaw"**

Wolfwhisper pretended to not notice her slip up.

 _Maybe she confused him for another cat?_

"Cloudleaf isn't here, so I don't see why you came." Shadowclaw rasped suddenly, his voice missing it's usual sarcastic and sassy glamour.

"O-o-oh" She responded being flung back from her conversation with…. The silver she-cat.

"A-actually, I-I came to see you." She finished as she tried to conceal the hope that vibrated in her throat.

"And why would you want to see me" He meowed back his voice full of scorn. Though wolfwhisper could slightly hint out another emotion concealed in his voice.

'B-b-because, I-I-" She looked at the ground before drifting her head back up. "Because I'm worried Shadowclaw."

"If you're worried about him he hasn't woken up yet" He spat the word "him" with so much venom wolfwhsiper gasped.

"I'm worried about YOU" She raised her voice, her patience running low

She could almost swear she saw a flash of emotion cross his eyes, but it vanished before she could identify it.

"Why would you be worried about me? If I mean nothing to you." His voice resonated with eerie calmness and certainty that Wolfwhisper choked.

 _Is that what he thinks?_

 **Shadowclaw POV:**

This hurt him more than he thought possible

 _I have to do this._

 _I have to protect her_

 _From_ _me_

"I mean nothing to you, the same way you mean nothing to me."

The words were like thorns as they pierced through his throat, bile rising in the back of his throat, as his heart squirmed with pain.

Upon hearing her choke and gasp in shock, he tried his best to shield the pain and regret from his gaze by looking away, shielding his eyes from her pained face.

"Fine!" She spat her voice shaking as she tried to sound strong.

Whipping around, he heard her paws drum the ground as she stiffly stalked away.

Oh, how much he just wanted to chase after her, apologize a million times and curl up with her, bury his face in her silky silver fur, to drink in her sweet scent and most of all, feel the reassuring warmth of her pelt pressed against him.

But he had to protect her.

So instead, he just stood there as he scrunched up his eyes in pain, his earth throbbing unbearably.

He wanted to yowl like an abandoned kit.

To just scream his pain to StarClan.

But instead, he fought against his instincts and when the last bramble stood still. Shadowclaw gasped a shaky pain filled breath. hurt threatened to choke him as he retreated to his nest.

. . . .

Shadowclaw stood in the nest as the mixed scents of the medicine den wreathed round him.

He stood, staring blankly at the rock wall that encased the den.

He became aware of the sound of pawsteps approaching him gradually. Light- as though approaching a mouse, with fear of alerting it and scaring it away.

For a wild moment, he though Wolfwhisper had returned. But when he looked back he came face to face with the white long haired medicine cat, Cloudleaf.

In disappointment, he turned his head back towards the ragged cleft. Lazily flicking his ear as any show of acknowledgement to the wise -though not old- medicine cat.

"Why did you do that?"

He spoke with gently and softly, in a low tone as though consoling a kit, afrid to startle and scare it away.

and yet, Shadowclaw did not respond or turn to face him again. He was afraid to show the state in which he was in. He was almost sure that if he parted his jaws to speak no sound would leave him.

Cloudleaf sighed heavily knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of the depressed black pelted tom. So instead he decided to change the subject.

"I have good news." He meowed enticingly hoping to get a reaction from unmoving black statue

Nothing.

"The wound on your shoulder has healed. Though unfortunately it did scar."

Shadowclaw glanced down,curiosity pushing him to do so. he hadn't even realized that Cloudleaf had removed the cobwebs, Poultice and herbs which had previously encased his large wound.

He nodded absently his eyes clouded in pain as his heart felt as though it were being slowly ripped from him.

He'd never felt this before.

 **Cloudleaf POV: (Our fave shipper ;D)**

Cloudleaf was unsure as to why Shadowclaw had been so cold recently. Especially towards Wolfwhisper.

But As Cloudleaf caught a glimpse of their interaction, he was completely baffled as to what had possessed him to say that to her.

It was almost impossible to believe that he was the same lovesick tom that had fallen asleep holding her paw.

However through the cold dismissal Cloudleaf could clearly see a covering of pain wrap his eyes. And even deeper was the flaming torch of love.

 _What could've made him do that?_

. . . .

 **A/N**

 **Good luck on the OC casting I shall be doing. (Remember to ask on THIS chapter. If not, I won't choose your OC)**

 **Who else feels like Cloudleaf?**

 **Fun Fact: Originally I assumed I wouldn't really pay much mind to Cloudleaf, but I have instead grown attached to my little shipping nugget :3**

 **Any theories to what the silver cat was referring to and what her slip-ups meant?**

 **Don't feel shy to leave a review and lemme know what you wanna see! Since I have the main plot in mind but extra scenes are MORE than welcome, So I strongly suggest you speak aloud what you want to see next!**

 **Also: StormXWolf or ShadowXWolf?**

 **P.S if u answreed everything on this N/A you'll have a bigger chance of getting your OC chosen ;3**

 **I loaf u all~**

 **-Depressed Cheeto**


	27. Blossom Petals

BOY OH BOY IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I wanted to thank all of you who have stuck with the story and sent supportive reviews of my current mental situation. But hey! The school year is ending soon so we will be free soon!

I REALLY wanted to improve my writing quality and length so prepare for a better Chapter and longer ones in the future! (I hope…)

And as I said before, I'll be improving the previous chapter and adding SO MUCH MORE CONTENT. And I'm working on a new cover it's gonna be BREATHTAKING so stay tuned for the many projects I have planned!

Thanks to Rosestar of RoseClan and j.b.a.2 for submitting your OC's!

...

Stormpelt POV:

Stormpelt slowly cracked his eyes, pain flaming itself in his head as it raked down his lower side. Through blurred vision he tried to take in his surroundings and recognized the many mixed scents and aromas of the medicine den. Though his gaze soon rested on two blurred forms, a broad black one in a nest, and a graceful silver-grey one standing in front of it.

Wolfwhisper and Shadowclaw….

She visited him but not me...

His heart wrenched in his chest, as blood pulsed through his ears making them ring repeatedly he pressed his muzzle and buried it deep into the lining of his nest, as his heart gave a massive shudder and his ribs vibrated as they pushed against his insides. His chest heaved as he felt something build up in the back of is throat; though not bile. His throat spelled as he felt his lungs wrench back and forth in pain.

And an immensely painful jerk and a cough that made his body shudder. His mouth was drowned with the tangy taste of blood. He split his eyes slightly and raked his blurry vision through his nest. Through bleary eyes he gazed down and choked, shooting his head back.

Blood!

And…

Blossom petals?!

His vision went black again as his head flew back limply.

Wolfwhisper POV:

Wolfwhisper stalked out of the den, her tail shot straight out behind her. As she lumbered through the clearing, every cats eyes turned on her in confusion and her ears were filled with hushed murmuring and whispering as eyes turned to glance at her twice before gossiping to the cat next to them.

Se pressed her ears against her head as she blocked the noise out.

Then, stalking to a shaded part of the camp she flopped down sarcastically as her complexion shifted into a pouty frown.

"I mean nothing to you, the same way you mean nothing to me."

Her mind sent her flying back to that horrible moment where she swore her heart had stopped. She shook her head again, as she tried to make sense of the previous moment.

Is that really what he thinks?

Desperation began to build up inside of her as her brain flew through all the possibilities of what could have caused Shadowclaw's behaviour

Is he mates with someone?

So many she-cats came to visit him I don't even know!

The fur on her lean back began to rise up steadily, gradually granting her the appearance of a porcupine.

But she was snapped back to two figures standing close to each other meowing in hushed voices as they glanced at her. Wolfwhisper huffed in anger.

More attention; just what I needed

She shifted her head to the side and then rested her chin on her soft paws; trying to ignore their voices. However, curiosity got the better of her, and she lifted a strained ear in their direction.

A feminine voice spoke knowingly and bitterly "Tom's hmmph. All they cause is drama." And then something else which became inaudible.

Is she talking bile about Shadowclaw?!

Flinging her head like lightning she prepared to shoot a protective comment before meeting the gaze of Sweetfur, Her scornful blue eyes boring into Wolfwhsieprs own. She gulped as all traces of confidence vanished, like mist once the sun swallows and chases it away.

She shuffled back in intimidation, her tail tightly pressed between her legs.

For a heartbeat, Wolfwhisper could almost swear that the white and brown patterned she cat's blue eyes softened but Sweetfur turned her head before Wolfwhisper was able to confirm it.

"Hey, Leave her alone!" A determined voice spoke up.

Wolfwhisper and Sweetfur's ears both pricked and they turned their heads, following the voice until it lead to its owner.

The reddish-brown Tom Brambleburr stood for a moment his brown eyes scorned with their glit of gold, before confidently stalking to stand in front of Wolfwhisper.

"What did she ever do to you?!" He spat lashing his tail. Sweetfur blinked a few times before scoffing shaking her head "another one I see. Heh, all these brainwashed cats padding after each other." And before Brambleburr had a chance to shoot a retort, Sweetfur whipped around and padded away, her striped tail waving away confidently.

Brambleburr didn't seem fazed at all by her untrue comment. Wolfwhisper knew that their friendship was genuine and that he didn't have any sort of intention to take it any further

Once he had finished shooting daggers at Sweetfur he turned his golden-brown eyes back to lay on the crouched form Wolfwhisper.

"You alright?" he asked kindly leaning down to her face level

She nodded softly "y-yeah, she didn't do anything…" Brambleburrs's jaw hit the ground as his eyes flew open "y-y-yo-" His mouth just wobbled; creating inaudible noises instead of forming understandable sentences.

Wolfwhisper chuckled softly as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Brambleburr shook his head slightly before laying down beside her at a respectable distance.

"Feeling outcasted again? I can help you out once more." He meowed calmly. Grateful for her friend she sighed meeting his deep eyes equally. She opened her mouth to speak when a cat flew into camp

"We've scented Shadowclan in our borders!" Icetail yowled as he dashed into the clearing running straight to Stonefoot.

"What?!" Stonefoot yelled in indignation after Icetail hushed the information he had discovered into the strict deputy's ear. Icetail nodded in confirmation. "Let's take this to Dewstar he meowed urgently, as he lead the way up to the leaders shaded den.

.

.

.

Confusion and panic began to spread like wildfire as the cats gossiped and shuffled in anticipation for the sure to come meeting. Brambleburr and Wolfwhisper shared a confused glance before he stood up to join the group assembled at the footof the high-ledge.

Stormpelt POV:

Stormpelt soon felt himself regain his consciousness.

It was a dream, It was a dream, a dream, a dream,

A dream,

Just a dream!

He slowly pierced his emerald eyes open and simultaneously continued to shout at himself in his mind, attempting to convince his crazy thoughts.

But his eyes widened once they became transfixed to the stain of blood with three curled blossom petals. His mouth gaped as he looked down

N-n-no

What is this?

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

. . . .

A/N

This chapter was supposed to be longer but I think that was a good note to stop at.

Thanks again for submitting your OC's you guys! Tell me if you want me to change what they did and I'll make a few tweaks.

What do you think is happening to Stormpelt?

Fun Fact: Cloudleaf's name was originally Cloudleap but a typo was made and the new name stuck.

Stay tuned, and remember to review! It brightens my day~

-Depressed Cheeto


	28. Fall

**HEYYY surprise, surprise I'm updating in less than 1 month #SHOOK.**

 **So I'm currently working hard on the new cover since I want it to be PERFECT. Recently in the middle of a car ride I had the BEST idea for Shadowclaws backstory and content to add to the earlier chapters.**

 **I'll let y'all know when I remaster them and finish the new cover!**

 **Also, anyone know what Stormpelts condition is?**

 **-trying to be mysterious but hardcore failing-**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Contains extremely mild suggestive content and some curse words**

 **. . . .**

 **Stormpelt POV:**

Stormpelt lay in the dry nest; panic creeping into the edges of his vision. Confusion, disbelief and panic swirling violently in the depths of his unsure mind. Joining the desires and unmet fantasies that remained locked inside his head.

Cold unforgiving sweat began to run through his pelt, dampening his stormy blotched fur, clamping it in unkeept uncomfortable clumps. He breathed in deeply and shifted slightly.

His vision was placed in the direction of the unmoving refined form of his enemy and rival. Stormpelt's emerald orbs raked across the dark figure, as he scorched flames of hatred in Shadowclaws back.

A gruff chuckle was all that responded.

"I see the princess has awoken from her peaceful slumber" purred Shadowclaw mockingly as he slightly shifted his jaw in his direction concealing the other half of his uniquely marked face from Stormpelts scathing green optics.

However his voice was dryer and had an added gruffness to it, indicating that it was sore

 _But from what…?_

Stormpelt shook the doubt from his thoughts and cloaked them in the darkness of scorn "Ah, but isn't the _gentle_ queen resting as well?" He mewed smoothly his voice resonated in confidence which he didn't own.

Shadowclaws golden eyes sparked but he coldly parted his jaws instead. "Oh but just watch me delicate maiden" He smirked, his gaze dripping with venom.

Then making direct hostile eye content he smoothly strutted to the den's exit, keeping his gaze locked to Stornpelts, not breaking the challenging contact once.

After the Ivy tendrils swished closed, Stormpelt stretched out along exasperated sigh and rolled his heavy eyes in frustration

 _How in the name of StarClan can Wolfwhisper stand him!?_

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Wolfwhisper shuffled back and forth and the rim of the gathered crowd, assembled at the foot of the highledge, she bounced up and down her frustrated blue eyes only catching glimpses of the front.

 _Curse my short height!_

Though only being slightly shorter than average, in this situation Wolfwhisper couldn't help but wish to be at least a couple whiskers taller.

Eventually she tired herself out and slumped down in defeat, Her tail twitching in irritation as she puffed her white cheeks in frustration.

"Settle down everyone" A voice boomed over the ignited clatter, and silence spread through every cat, until they were all seated and looking up at their leader expectantly.

"As I'm sure all of you are aware of; Shadowclaw was scented inside our borders as far as the abandoned twoleg nest." Shocked meows of those who weren't yet aware of the situation sprinkled the tense air.

Dewstar sighed and gazed back up again. "We however will not take any action-" Indignant yowls of protest rose in masses drowning out her next words

"YET" She yowled her voice elevated as her patience was treaded on. The assembled cats murmured slightly to each other. dissatisfaction clear in their posture and facial expressions.

"Instead, the gathering is only in seven sunrises, we will professionally take up the matter then. Clan dismissed"

Several cats scoffed and treaded away to gossip in tight circles, however Wolfwhisper being a cool and collected cat could see the reasoning behind her leaders choice.

Her attention however was darted and locked on a slumped bundle which trudged through the camp.

 **Shadowclaw POV:**

Shadowclaw winced in pain every time his front left leg made contact with the ground, however satisfaction sprouted in his head giving him the power to conceal his weakness.

He was however not in the best of moods, for the memory of brushing off Wolfwhisper chased away most traces of his earlier feeling of accomplishment.

And as though StraClan used his emotions as a form of entertainment the sole cat that could get on all of his nerves made a unwanted appearance.

Featherflight swooped in; getting in the way of him and his destined location of the outside of camp.

Shadowclaw screams internally

"Oh Shadowclaw~ I see you're going outside of camp… Mind if I go on a "walk" With you, it might help to distract you." She purred her eyes betraying her true lustful desire.

Shadowclaw could easily identify her _real_ intentions and he fesalt squeamish of even the prospect of performing _that_ with Featherflight of all She-cats. This by far was what set off his last strand of patience.

"Do you just not understand?!" He spat a vicious growl engulfing his voice "Take a fuck!ng hint you sh!tty sl*t!"

Shadowclaw would have normally taken the situation better but he had recently been a mess and was far far off of how he usually acted.

Featherflights eyes widened in surprise of his outburst. She then lifted her muzzle and scoffed "All you ever were was a handsome face, you're no fun. I've wasted enough time on you anyways." And with that she strutted away her tail waving in the air.

Shadowclaw let his snarl ease as he sighed in immense relief

 _ **Finally**_

Then recollecting his mind he walked at a slightly faster gait in the direction of the tunnel. But not before his emotions started bubbling over.

He became desperate to leave and re-collect himself. The voices and hushed murmurs grew until his ears rang and the walls of the camp seemed to be closing in, ready to suffocate him. His throat clogged and it became harder and harder to breathe.

 **Wolfwhisper POV:**

Wolfwhisper watched at a distance of Shadowclaw and Feathflights interaction. She was afraid he'd… spark again but to her relief their contact resolved the conclusion she had jumped to of them being mates. Closing her eyes and breathing in a sigh of relief she let satisfaction wash over her.

Though after parting her blue eyes, she could see the wild look in Shadowclaws eyes as he began to hyperventilate.

 _Oh my StarClan! Is he alright?_

Without another moment's hesitation she followed him at a distance. Waiting until his striped tail vanished from the tunnel. Then breathing in she silently padded through, pressing herself against the edges of the tunnel to remain unseen.

A thorn then scraped against her side and she let out a muffled yelp, desperately hoping Shadowclaw hadn't heard her.

She paused and heard his paws stop. Before they started on again. Internally she let out a relieved breath, before proceeding through, this time she kept a small space in between her and the brambles.

.

.

.

Wolfwisper followed him at a safe distance curiosity pushing her forward

 _Is he leaving?!_

Her eyes widened

 _But without telling anyone?_

She shook her head upon realizing she had lost sight of him and then took a brisk pace, following his scent trail though the colourful trees and bushes, their leaves decorated in orange red and yellow, some even bathed in gold.

Once he finally came into view, Wolfwhisper gasped at the sight of what he was doing, her heart deteriorating in her chest.

He was at the foot of a large tree, flinging his head back as far as possible and then shooting it forward with so much force that the wood would splinter off of the tree, a splitting crack raked through the air, making Wolfwhispers ears ring.

She tried her best as to bring back the hot tears that flourished at the edges of her heavy eyelids

"You stupid, stupid moron!"

"You're just a piece of sh!t!"

"Why are you such a useless bastard!"

"W-why-" His voice began to break and crack as his golden eyes spluttered with tears

 _This is the first time I've seen him cry…_

Wolfwhispers legs were glued to the leaf strewn soil as shock crawled through her pelt.

Shadowclaw's forehead began to swell, the dark fur on the top side of his face was bright read, with a blotch of crimson.

His head slumped to the ground, his body conversed as his throat tightened and heavy drops of salty water rained on the ground.

Though out nowhere he just yowled "YOU STUPID HOPELESS USELESS BASTARD" Before clawing at the trunk of the tree.

He scowled in fury directed to himels as slash after slash, bark flew from each strike he inflicted into the trunk, shards of wood dug themselves into his pads but he just clawed faster and faster until he was flat-out climbing up the trunk, digging his claws into the bark deeply as he scaled the tree.

Eventually he was perched on a high branch as he overlooked the ground shutting his eyes. His voice was too rasped to put together an audible sentence . He took slow short steps, but with each Wolfwhispers heart sped up.

She growled and snapped from her trance

 _ **He can't!**_

"Shadowclaw stop! Get down from there! You can't do this!"

His golden eyes flew open as he stared directly at her upon emerging from the bush she was hiding in. He parted his jaws but no word came out instead he closed his left eye and shuffled back, pressing himself against the trunk of the tree.

Wolfwhisper examined that part of the trunk she saw a sphere shape encircled in the bark, another note she realized was that there were no leaves on the tree. Sure Leaf-Fall was coming soon but the trees that were in the forest still had enough leaves to make a thin canopy. But this one was bare of any sign of life.

and that's when realization crashed over her like a wave. "Shadowclaw get down! That tree is dea-" He however cut her off.

"Get away from a monster like me! It would be better for the earth if I was gone!" Wolfwhispers heart rate shot up as she felt the colour drain from her face. She hurriedly bounded towards the trunk and upon placing paw on the rough lifeless wood Shadowclaw yowled again.

"Don't come any closer!" he yowled followed by him shrinking away and screaming in pain. He then looked up, His right eyelid open to reveal the sinister red orb she'd seen only once before.

A maniacal laugh filled the air as he scorned down at her before he closed the right one and opened a panic stricken golden left eye "You forgot just like everyone else, so leave and don't look back!"

" **I could never leave the Tom I** **love** **behind!"** She wailed her chest tightening once her deepest secret was left to roam the crispy chilling breeze.

Shadowclaw gasped and both his eyes morphed back to deep Gold. "Wolfwhisper I-"

He never got to finish his sentence. For once he pressed himself back against the trunk; The oval shape she had seen was a weaker joint in the dead bark. A gateway to the hollow trunk of the tree that bore no life

To her immense horror it gave in.

….

Time slowed as Wolfwhisper saw every swish of his midnight black pelt wave in the air, his tail softly streaming as gravity tugged him to fall through, his mouth parted slightly as his panic-stricken pupils slowly shifted to meet hers.

The colorful leaves of leaf-fall swirled in a mesmerizing dance, streaming through the air and spinning softly, their courtship only being interrupted by the horrific helpless Howl which filled the chilling silent forest

" _ **SHADOWCLAW!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 **Did you guys notice any difference in the amount of detail and descriptive words? The previous chapters will be remastered to be this detailed and this well edited!**

 **Q: Do you guys jump to conclusions as fast as Wolfwhisper?**

 **Fun Fact: Originally Shadowclaw didn't have his power. But I added it in later as I went along! (Imagine this story without it O_O)**

 **Any theories as to what happens next?**

 **Don't forget to review! It lifts my low spirits~**

 **-Depressed Cheeto**


	29. Clearing up info! Read to be enlightened

**OOOOOOOOOOKAYYYYYYYY after this note, I will be deleting any of the previous authors' notes and get down to business!**

 **I'll just be clearing up a bit of stuff here so you guys can understand clearly the way I want to make this work.**

-REMASTERING-

One of the many factors as to why this story went on an unintentional hiatus, was that I was remastering the previous chapters. However, I was inspired to write what was currently happening in the story but instead forced myself to write what happened earlier on. Unintentionally getting rid of my motivation and making writing a chore. So instead, to clear up the old writing and be happy while writing, I will do a mix of both.

 **So look out for the titles on each chapter with the special *REMASTERED!* tag.**

-ORGANOZATION OF CHAPTERS-

After thinking about it, I will progressively replace the chapters on this book. BUT I will have a separate book on my profile with the very old writng Just to kinda look back to it.

-WORK-

I currently have a YT channel, and am starting a comic aswell as writing my own seperate novel and a BNHA fanfiction I havent posted yet, but am planning to.

Im also i middle school and have very strict parents. BUT am still determined to balance out all of these!

 _ **AND WITH THIS, I OFFICIALLY RE-OPEN "THE SHADOW OF THE WOLF"! :D**_

~Depressed Cheeto


	30. Crimson

The ground dropped from underneath her as Wolfwhispers heart stopped. A loud wail echoed across the clearing, she wondered where it came from, before realizing her mouth was wide open. Her feet felt like stone as she was glued to the ground.

He seemed to fall forever through the hollow trunk. Until she heard the sickening thump. Desperation clawed at her as her ears roared with adrenaline. Her senses sparked and she found herself at the foot of the dead tree. "No no no nonononono!" She screamed, clawing at the dead bark. "You can't leave me!" She screeched,and wailed until it became harder and harder to yell, thanks to a newly formed lump that clogged her throat. Splinters of wood dug into her paws, but she clawed harder, scratching at the dry wood. Wolfwhisper winced with a hiss as she wrenched a claw, but kept on going. Unaware of the blood that dripped down the trunk, originating from her split pads.

She was overcome with an indescribable emotion. A mixture of dread, fear, anger, agony…. they piled onto one another and she felt as though a part of her had been ripped away…

After what seemed like a long and painful eternity, she felt the wood thin beneath her bloody paws. She ripped at the trunk harder, a small spark of hope rising her chest. Her heart quickened, and she gave a final heave at the tree, pushing her weight onto the weakened section of the wood. Wood chips flew everywhere as Wolfwhisper opened the gate to a sickening darkness.

Her vision grew hazy as she became lightheaded. Her paws were warm and sticky, for the invasive pool of crimson blood that pooled from the gaping hole in the tree.

Her eyes burst with tears as Wolfwhisper gazed at the blood lapping at her paws. She felt herself choke with a raw wave of nausea. Before she focused her eyes onto the darkness of the hollow trunk.

She was afraid of what she'd find in there.

Of what she could've **lost** in there.

But her heart quickened as she stepped in. Flinching as her hind paws made contact with the thick warm liquid. Her ears roared with a deafening pitch as she nosed her way in. Her muzzle touched silky fur, and Wolfwhisper felt another stream of salty tears rush down her cheeks. She was surprised to find that she had already held onto his scruff and began to haul him out with trembling legs. He was heavy, but She'd somehow managed to pull him out.

Wolfwhisper rested his limp body onto the other side of the trunk, a part that wasn't yet touched by Shadowclaws blood; That was quickly changing as the crimson fluid fled from his injuries and slithered into a growing pool onto the trunk.. She gazed at his face and inspected hm in the light.

Her heart was wrenched out of her chest by claws as sharp as polished daggers, and the open wound then burned by the hottest fire.

He'd landed on his head.

Wolfwhisper buried her muzzle into his chest, Shuddering as she sobbed, her painful cries echoing across the still forest. She curled herself around him, and sobbed harder at the realization that his warmth was fleeting. "Don't go, please I-I-I need you" Her voice was nearly a hushed whisper, as the agony ate her from the inside.

With watery eyes she weakly lifted her head. Dizzy as the ringing in her ears augmented and she looked at his face. Shaking violently, she leaned forwards, pressing her nose to his. Wolfwhisper trembled in despair, and she felt as though she didn't have the strength to hold her own weight anymore. She collapsed onto Shadowclaw and pressed her head against his chest.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

 **Ba-bump**

Wolfwhisper froze as she felt warmth emanating from Shadowclaws pelt. She opened her eyes, and gazed in astonishment, as a soft white glow resonated from him. He slowly cracked his eyes open and Wolfwhispers heart fluttered. "You're alive!" She cried, her voice trembling with joy

With those shocking golden pools he gazed at her blankly.

"W-who…. Who are you…?"

~o0O0o~

"Are you **sure** I can't leave yet?"

The exasperated groan rang out in the small medicine den again, And once more Cloudleaf replied with no. Stormpelts injuries hadn't healed yet. Stormpelt groaned but stayed quiet for a bit, as his mind wandered once more. He realized he was growing to frequently do this. in fact; almost as a habit.

Stormpelt recalled the soft fur and delicate pattern of that silky silver and white pelt. The gentle yet concealed sky blue eyes. But in his thoughts it seemed the shadow invaded as well. Piercing gold, and unique patterns as dark as midnight. Stormpelt scowled as a small growl rumbled in his throat.

He was the reason he was here.

He was the reason Wolfwhisper was more distant to him than ever.

But Stormpelt knew the truth.

And he would make everyone else see it to.

~o0O0o~

In the drowning darkness, where no light reached; the soft echo of quiet paws pattered down the low hanging entrance. The lithe figure swallowed nervously before entering. "S-sir?" They asked with a trembling edge in their voice. "What?" A stern reply answered "It better be important" the deep voice scowled, annoyance clearly etched into their mew.

"I-It's active" The small messenger answered meekly.

There was a long pause before a rough chuckle rang out into the darkness

"Perfect"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 **I'm really sorry for the rather short chapter, but I just wanted to publish something about the current plot as I remaster the other chapters. The future ones will be longer I promise! But that was also an ending I couldn't really add to. Anyways! My inspiration is pretty good right now and I'm writing quite a bit ^^**

 **If you have any thoughts leave a review! It means more than you think.**

 **I'm also curious about what you guys think of the "mysterious" figures and can't wait to read what to you think they mean! :D**

 **~Depressed Cheeto**


End file.
